Sin resentimientos
by SuperSabrichitason
Summary: La gran ambición de Eddy lo lleva a vender a su propio mejor amigo. ¿Quién diría que tal acto cambiaría por completo la vida de Doble D? (EddxMarie)
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde la disculpa de Eddy, y que los chicos del vecindario lo perdonaran al ver la gran paliza que recibió por parte de su hermano mayor. Ahora todos habían dejado atrás sus diferencias e incluyeron a los Eds al círculo de amigos. Pero eso no significaba que los Eds ya no dedicaban su tiempo de amistad solamente entre ellos. Había días en donde se la pasaban solo ellos tres, haciendo cualquier ocurrencia para pasar el rato, o ganar dinero para comprar caramelos. Hoy era uno de esos días.

\- ¡Traigan esas tablas por aquí muchachos! - dirigía el líder no oficial del grupo.

\- ¡Ya voy Eddy! - habló el fortachón, cargando unas tablas para construir lo que sería un stand de ventas.

\- No veo que estés haciendo algo productivo, Eddy. - señaló el cerebro del grupo.

\- ¿Qué? Les estoy dando direcciones, ¿no es así?

Los Eds habían madurado, pero no significaba que lo habían hecho también mentalmente, al menos no Ed ni Eddy. Ed se había estirado un poco más, y ahora era el más alto de todos los chicos del vecindario, y aunque era el mismo ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor de siempre, lo compensaba con una increíble fuerza que desafiaba las leyes de la física, llevaba puesto su usual camiseta blanca con rayas rojas, su chaqueta amarrada por la cintura, pantalones azules y zapatos de combate, su cabello había crecido un poco, al igual que el comienzo de una barba; Eddy había crecido por lo menos un poco, pero seguía siendo el más bajo de los Eds, y al mismo tiempo continuaba con su actitud mandona y egoísta, llevaba puesto una camiseta amarilla, jeans azules, zapatos rojos y una cadena colgada de su bolsillo que sujetaba su billetera, también se había dejado crecer algo de barba como Ed, solo que solamente la tenía en la barbilla; Edd o mejor conocido como "Doble D" era como siempre la consciencia del grupo, al ser el más inteligente y responsable, ahora era un poco más asertivo y sarcástico en cuanto se trataba de lidiar con sus amigos, llevaba puesto el una camiseta roja arriba de una de mangas largas negras, pantaloncillos cortos púrpura, medias rojas largas que llegaban hasta por debajo de sus rodillas y zapatos azules, su usual gorra negra en la cabeza, aunque su cabello ahora estaba más largo, y se colaba por su nuca.

En ese momento se encontraban realizando su nueva inversión: vender chocolates caseros. Habían obtenido la receta de la madre de Eddy, y al tratar de cocinarlos y comprobar que les habían salido igual de buenos (responsable de ese hecho haber sido Doble D) se les ocurrió la brillante idea de venderlos y recaudar dinero. Claro que no estaba demás decir que ese dinero iría para la compra de los enormes caramelos que tanto amaban, y alguna que otra cosa que se les ocurriera comprar.

Armaron su pequeño stand en el callejón al lado del vecindario dejando muestras de los diversos chocolates que pudieron cocinar.

\- Te lo digo, Doble D, ésta es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido jamás. - comentó Eddy con aire de altanería.

\- Lo que digas, Eddy. - respondió el chico de la gorra, restándole atención para enfocarse en un libro titulado "Empiece su propia empresa".

\- ¡Chocolates, Eddy! - exclamó Ed. - Todos aman los chocolates.

\- Exactamente, Ed, es por eso que nadie podrá resistirse a comprarlos. - dijo el más enano colocando un cartel que decía sobre la venta de chocolates. - Ahora lo que nos queda hacer es esperar.

No mucho tiempo después, lograron venderles chocolate a todos los que pasaban por ahí, por el simple hecho de que la presentación se veía deliciosa y un poco de muestras gratis.

\- Ah, Rolf se siente complacido por este trabajo bien hecho. - dijo el chico extranjero del vecindario, mientras degustaba un chocolate. - Sus ancestros se sentirán orgullosos, chicos Eds. Ahora le llevaré estos a mi Nana para que saboree esta dulzura. Buena suerte chicos Eds. - se despidió, llevándose una caja de chocolates.

Una vez que Rolf quedó fuera de vista, Eddy se dirigió a Doble D, quien estaba contando el dinero.

\- ¿Cuánto tenemos con eso? - preguntó.

\- Sesenta dólares con 25 centavos, Eddy.- respondió mientras guardaba el dinero de vuelta en un frasco.

\- Excelente. - dijo frotando sus manos con una mirada maliciosa en el rostro. - Ahora, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con el dinero?

\- Todavía no hemos vendido todos los chocolates, Eddy. - le recordó el de la gorra.

\- Hay que pensar en el futuro Doble D. - excusó. - Me vendría bien un pack de chelas. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ante esto, el rostro de Doble D reflejaba uno de enojo.

\- Ah no. No gastarás nuestro dinero en brebaje alcohólico. - reprochó.

\- Oh, vamos, Ed también quiere, ¿Verdad Ed? - le preguntó al grandote.

Ed, quien se estaba comiendo un chocolate a escondidas, asintió rápidamente. - Claro que sí Eddy, nunca le digo que no a una bien fría.

Doble D visiblemente puso los ojos en blanco levantándose de su puesto para ir frente a Eddy.

\- ¿Debo recordarte que aún no estamos en edad de tomar? Ninguna licorería te venderá sus productos sin la supervisión de un adulto. - dijo cruzándose de brazos. Él siempre fue un cumplidor de las reglas, y le molestaba cuando alguien las rompía, ya que eso lo llevaba a meterse en problemas y por ende, tener algún castigo, algo que arruinaría por completo su record de conducta.

Eddy se echó a reír. - ¿Debo recordarte que tenemos 17? Somos prácticamente adultos. Además, a las licorerías solo les importa el dinero...

\- Como a alguien que conozco. - murmuró para sí mismo el de gorra.

\- No importa que no estés en edad, bueno, al menos que seas menor de 15, nos van a vender unas cervezas. - siguió hablando Eddy.

\- Um... ¿Chicos? - dijo Ed con nerviosismo con la mirada fija en un punto detrás de sus amigos. - K...

\- Mira si quieres alcoholizarte entonces hazlo, es tu vida, pero ese también es mi dinero, Eddy. - replicó con molestia Doble D, levantando la voz. - No dejaré que lo malgasten en algo que a la larga destruirá sus hígados.

\- Vamos Cabeza de Calcetín, tienes que aprender a vivir un poco. El alcohol no es malo.

\- Chicos... - seguía Ed, tratando de llamar la atención de sus amigos.

\- Lo dice el que bebió tanto que vomitó en el sofá de Nazz en su última fiesta. - se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Oye...! - iba a hablar Eddy pero fue interrumpido por el más alto de los tres.

\- ¡KANKER! - gritó Ed.

Eso llamó la atención de los dos. Doble D se volteó, pero al hacerlo dio un salto hacia atrás debido a la cercanía del rostro de la chica de cabello azul que, en efecto, se encontraba justo detrás de él.

Esa chica era Marie, la segunda nacida de las hermanas Kanker. Su cabello azul cubriendo el ojo derecho como siempre, traía puesto una blusa negra con las mangas rasgadas y un dibujo de un rayo en el centro, pantalones verdes y botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas. Ella y sus hermanas, Lee y May, había reducido sus tácticas para perseguir a los Eds y besarlos durante los años, hasta el punto de ignorarlos. Claro, que a veces los molestaban pero solo era para sacarlos de sus casillas. Eso por supuesto, también era una táctica, al provocarlos con atuendos y vestimentas que demostraban lo buena que había sido la pubertad con ellas, haciendo uso del clásico "Puedes ver pero no tocar". Solo que dejando que las hormonas hagan lo suyo, haciéndolas irresistibles al punto de volverlos locos y que ellos sean los que las busquen esta vez.

Y vaya que estaba funcionando con Doble D en ese momento, quien había optado por usar el stand como escudo al pararse detrás de él y que sea Eddy quien tenga que lidiar con ella, ya que cada vez que se le acercaba, tendía a ponerse nervioso y comenzar a sudar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kanker? - habló Eddy con enojo, tratando disimuladamente de no bajar la mirada hasta más allá de su cuello.

Marie se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

\- Vine a ver por qué tanto alboroto. Se los puede escuchar hasta como por siete cuadras. Pero eso es algo que esperaría de ti, bocón. Muffin por otro lado... - dejó de hablar mientras le clavaba la mirada al chico de la gorra, buscando una explicación.

\- Estaban discutiendo porque Eddy, aquí presente, quiere comprar unas chelas y Doble D, también aquí presente, no quiere porque somos menores de edad y no nos las venderán. - dijo Ed con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Es enserio? - volvió a mirar a Doble D - Sabes que a las licorerías solo les importa vender ¿Verdad? No les importará que no tengan edad.

\- ¡Es lo que yo dije! - exclamó Eddy.

\- Hum... - Marie arqueó una ceja, mirando a Eddy, luego a Dobl Eddy de nuevo, para luego sonreír con picardía. - Compraré algo de tus productos, enano. - declaró, burlándose de la estatura del chico, por más de que solo sea más alta por 2 centímetros.

\- ¡NO SOY...! ¿Qué? - se detuvo para mirarla confundido.

\- Compraré algo, ¿está bien? - repitió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó. No podía creérselo: una Kanker le daría dinero en vez de quitárselo. Vaya día.

\- Me llevaré al bombón de allá. - dijo apuntando a Doble D, sin sacar la mirada del más bajo.

\- ¿Cabeza de calcetín? - volteó a ver al mencionado quien pasaba sus dedos índice y medio frente a su cuello. Volvió a mirar a Marie. - En tus sueños. - se cruzó de brazos con la barbilla en alto. - Ahora vete antes de que...

\- Te daré doscientos dólares. - interrumpió la chica.

Eddy rió con gracia. - Tú no tienes ese dinero.

Los tres chicos presenciaron como la peli azul metió una mano en su escote, sacó dos billetes y los abanicó frente a Eddy. Desde el punto de vista de Doble D pudo ver como su amigo se quedó viendo los billetes por 5 segundos antes de prácticamente girar lentamente la cabeza hacia él como la niña de El Exorcista.

\- Eddy, en serio no estarás considerando...

Pero el pelos necios se abalanzó hacia él.

\- ¡EDDY NOOOOO!

La conmoción levantó polvo y solo se podía distinguir sus cabezas forcejeando entre los dos y los gritos de Doble D. Cuando el polvo se desvaneció se pudo ver que Eddy lo había atado. Sus brazos estaban pegados a su cuerpo. ¿De dónde sacó la soga? Nadie lo sabe.

Eddy rió, frotando sus manos con anticipación. - Bien aquí lo tienes: empacado, sellado y entregado. - dijo empujando a su amigo hacia la chica. - Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Marie sonrió con satisfacción. - El placer es todo mío. - y prácticamente restregó los billetes en la cara del chico.

Eddy se quejó del golpe en su cara, pero se recompuso al ver los billetes.

\- Mira, Ed: ¡Efectivo! - dijo enseñándole los billetes. Ed solo lo miraba con algo de decepción y preocupación.

\- ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! - exclamó el de gorra, al sentir que la peliazul lo levantaba.

\- Eres más pesado de lo que recordaba. - rió la chica, alejándose cada vez mas de los otros Eds. - Tranquilízate, amorcito, te voy a tratar muuuuy bien. - dijo enseñándole una sonrisa perversa.


	2. Chapter 2

Doble D solo pudo observar cómo sus amigos no hacían nada para sacarlo de la situación en la que lo metieron, mientras se alejaba y para luego ya no verlos más una vez que Marie le dio la vuelta a la esquina. Se removió un poco, provocando que la chica ralentice sus pasos.

\- No te muevas que eres pesado. - reprochó. - Solo harás que te suelte y te golpees contra el piso. - dijo volviendo a apresurar el paso.

\- Perdóname por no querer cooperar en esta situación. - respondió sarcástico.

Marie rodó los ojos.

\- Por favor, ¿Cuándo te he lastimado? Todo lo que hice fue expresarte mi cariño, al contrario de ti...

Doble D se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza en signo de vergüenza. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de la peliazul. Los Eds siempre corrían de las Kankers, tratando de escapar de sus besos, sin cuestionarse ni un poco el por qué lo hacían. La primera vez que se vieron no fueron más que amables y ellos se aprovecharon de esa amabilidad, fue natural que ellas se hayan molestado y les hayan hecho la vida imposible desde entonces.

Claro que a pesar de eso, las Kankers nunca los habían golpeado. Podrían haberlos amarrado, cargado y manoseado en contra de su voluntad, pero nunca los golpearon con intenciones de lastimarlos, a excepción de ese día donde tuvieron una lucha, y esa otra vez en la cafetería de la escuela pero Eddy había empezado esas peleas. Incluso los salvaron de una terrible golpiza por parte de los chicos del vecindario, aunque al final terminaron golpeados por el hermano de Eddy. Y había escuchado que ellas tomaron represalias por eso.

Eran unas chicas que en verdad los querían y lo demostraban, de una forma verdaderamente extrema, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí. Quizás sean las únicas que hayan demostrado interés en ellos, ¿y qué hacían? Corrían como tarados de su afecto. No es como si fueran feas, porque no lo eran, tenían sus defectos, como cualquier persona, pero aun así no eran feas ante la vista, aunque Doble D debía admitir que era un suertudo, ya que a su parecer, Marie era la más atractiva de las tres.

Al estar perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que la Marie había llegado a su destinatario de no ser por el crujido de la puerta al abrirse. Esto confundió a Doble D, ya que al mirar a sus alrededores pudo notar que no se encontraban en el parque de remolques, el hogar de la chica, sino en una residencia del vecindario. Habían entrado por la puerta trasera, y al observar la casa pudo notar que estaba abandonada, al ver las evidentes telarañas y rastros de polvo.

\- Marie, ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó con cautela.

\- ¿No recuerdas el lugar de nuestra boda, bombón? - respondió con ironía.

Al pasar por la sala, el chico de gorra pudo comprobar de que en verdad se trataba de la casa abandonada donde Kevin los había retado a entrar luego de que Jimmy haya dicho de ver movimiento por una de las ventanas, que culminó con las Kankers tendiéndoles una trampa, obligándolos a "casarse" con ellas. Incluso a la puerta principal todavía le faltaba la cerradura, luego de que el dedo de Eddy se haya quedado atascado en ella.

Lo llevó a otro salón que parecía ser el comedor, ya que una gran mesa y sillas se encontraban allí. Se veía bastante limpio, algo raro considerando que la casa estaba abandonada. Marie lo sentó en la cabecera de la mesa.

\- Ahora se buen chico; y espérame aquí. Traeré la cena.

Marie se retiró de la habitación y Doble D pudo observar platos y cubiertos frente a él. Cena para dos. También un candelero con las velas encendidas para dar cierta iluminación ya que las ventanas estaban tapadas y la poca luz que se colaba estaba desapareciendo.

\- ¡La cena está servida! - anunció la chica peliazul volviendo con una cacerola y dejándola en la mesa.

Al destaparla para servir la comida en los platos, Doble D se lamió los labios al olfatear el delicioso aroma de la comida, su estómago protestando silenciosamente la falta de comida en las últimas horas.

\- ¡Espero que te guste mi estofado! - dijo con una sonrisa. - Es de mis mejores platillos. - tomó un tenedor y lo clavó en la comida para llevársela a la boca del chico. - Di: Ahh.

Doble D hizo caso a su petición, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y probó la comida, evitando cerrar los ojos al degustarla. No quería perderla de vista.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó con ansias.

\- Está deliciosa, Marie. - le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Marie pareció soltar el aire que se estaba aguantando. - Me alegro. - y para sorpresa del chico, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y con eso cortó la soga que lo tenía atado, para luego sentarse en su respectivo lugar y comenzar a comer.

Esto dejó al chico algo confundido: ¿No pensaba que trataría de escapar? Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en eso. Sería totalmente grosero hacerle eso. Sin cuestionárselo mas, agarró los cubiertos y comenzó a comer por cuenta propia. Trató de sacar conversación.

\- ¿Cómo va todo con tus hermanas?

\- Igual que siempre. Lee es una mandona, y May es una idiota. Pero somos hermanas así que tengo que pasar eso por alto. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros. - Aunque tengo que salir de nuestro hogar a veces para poder soportarlo.

\- ¿Y qué haces en ese tiempo libre? - sorprendido de que esté hablando tan abiertamente. Normalmente solo le saltaría encima a coquetear si llegara a preguntar algo personal.

\- Recojo partes mecánicas en el basurero y las reparo. Es un hobbie.

\- Vaya, no sabía que te interesaba la mecánica. - replicó con interés.

\- Eh, es mi área buena. Si algo no funciona yo debo repararlo. Mamá dice que si soy buena en algo tengo que explotarlo. Aunque ahora sospecho que solo lo dice para no pagar algún servicio técnico. - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Después de todos estos años, jamás he visto a tu madre. Es como si no te conociera de verdad. - replicó pensativo.

\- Nunca terminas de conocer a una persona, Doble D. - contestó, llamándolo por el nombre que raras veces utilizaba. - Y mamá casi nunca está en casa, ni siquiera nosotras la vemos mucho.

\- Creo que somos dos. - respondió el chico de gorra, mostrándole una sonrisa empática. - Mis padres tampoco nunca están en casa, aunque nos comunicamos por notas adhesivas, donde me dan mis tareas por hacer en el día.

\- Y tú siempre siendo un buen chico, las cumples, por más de que ellos no estén ahí para verlo. - la sonrisa del chico se borró. - No sé por qué lo haces.

El salón quedó en silencio, de no ser por el sonido de los cubiertos haciendo contacto con los platos. En algún momento, Doble D dejó de comer, dejando su plato a medio acabarse, quedando pensativo con la vista a la nada. Eso llamó la atención de la chica, quien se levantó y fue a pararse a su lado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó con preocupación, llevando una mano al rostro del chico, dándole leves caricias.

Doble D solo negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante. Marie recogió los platos.

\- Traeré el postre. - dijo retirándose, no sin antes depositar un beso en la mejilla del chico.

El beso lo dejó helado, inconscientemente llevó una mano a su mejilla, y para cuando se dio cuenta, su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente. Solo que esta vez no era por miedo, más bien por emoción. Se dio cuenta de que por fin pudo entablar una conversación fluida, sin tartamudear, y que ni una vez estuvo temblando, ni sudando de los nervios. Se sentía cómodo con ella, eso era lo que lo dejaba helado.

Marie volvió con un pequeño cupcake y lo dejó frente a él.

\- Algo muy dulce para mi bombón. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Doble D admiró el pequeño pastel con decorado cremoso encima.

\- No pensé que te venía bien la repostería.

\- Ah, yo no lo hice, se lo robé a May. Está muy gorda; no lo va a extrañar. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No deberías expresarte así de tu hermana. No está gorda. - le reprochó el chico, tomando el cupcake con una mano.

\- ¡Ha! Dile eso a su trasero. - se mofó la peliazul. - Anda: come.

Doble D le hizo caso a la chica y removió el envoltorio antes de llevárselo a la boca. Al hacerlo, un poco de glaseado manchó la punta de su nariz cuando le dio una mordida, lo que le sacó una risita a Marie. Doble D, con algo de confusión, se limpió con un dedo el glaseado en su nariz, quedando admirándolo en su dedo, luego dirigió su vista a Marie, quien seguía riendo, y un impulso lo llevó a mancharle la cara con el glaseado.

Doble D soltó una risa nerviosa al ver la cara de shock de Marie, que de pronto cambió por una sonrisa torcida. Una sonrisa que conocía demasiado bien. La había visto muchas veces en el pasado, cuando él estaba a su merced.

\- ¿Así que quieres jugar? - preguntó con picardía.

Doble D se levantó rápidamente de la mesa al par que Marie tomaba más del glaseado en sus dedos, dejando al cupcake abandonado y no tan bonito a la vista. Lo persiguió alrededor de la mesa, lo que recordaba los viejos tiempos, solo que está vez Doble D se estaba divirtiendo, y sentía que la adrenalina de la persecución lo emocionaba a tal punto que se dejó atrapar.

Marie lo tumbó al suelo y se sentó a horcajadas en su estómago, igual que como solía hacerlo, y le embarró el glaseado en la mejilla, sin parar de reír al igual que el chico, que estaba inconscientemente con las manos en la cintura de la chica.

\- Vaya forma de desperdiciar un buen postre. - comentó cuando consiguió parar de reír.

Se limpió el glaseado con su dedo índice, a lo que Marie tomó su mano, llevando ese dedo a la boca, dándole una pequeña lamida para luego comenzar a chuparlo. El acto hizo que el rostro del chico se volviera rojo como un tomate y que soltara un pequeño jadeo. La peliazul liberó su mano y agachó la cabeza.

\- Lo siento. No me pude contener. - eso sorprendió al chico. Jamás se había disculpado por su conducta amorosa antes.

Ella se levantó y lo ayudó también a pararse.

\- Marie... ¿Por qué te molestaste en preparar todo esto? Nunca antes te habías disculpado por algo. - habló el chico luego de un silencio.

\- ... Porque quería algo diferente. Y porque me dije a mi misma que ésta sería la última vez que trate de hacerte mío, ¿Y por qué no hacerlo de una forma distinta? Después de todo, solo besarte no funcionaba. - dijo, desviando la mirada.

\- Marie...

\- Te sometí a hacer cosas sin tu consentimiento, te acosaba...

\- Fuiste mi primer beso. - completó él con una sonrisa.

\- Fue forzado. - replicó la chica. - Y mucho de los que siguieron también.

\- No fue tan malo...

\- ¿"No fue tan malo"? ¡Te acosaba sexualmente! ¿Cuántas veces he profanado su boca? - dijo con exasperación.

\- Las suficientes para hacerme entender que fui un imbécil al no hacerte caso en ese entonces. - respondió con seriedad.

Ahí estaba la nueva actitud asertiva que había adoptado. Había servido de mucho el que ya no se acercara a él, ya que lo hizo perder su miedo.

\- El que te hayas alejado de mi me hizo verte desde otro punto. Admirándote como nunca antes pude: tu cabello, tus ojos, tu sonrisa. - se explicó. - Cada vez que te veía, comenzaba a temblar de anticipación, y que no hicieras nada me volvía loco. Y verte prestar atención a otros chicos hacía que me hierva la sangre. Y con el paso de los años tú... cambiaste. Y te volviste más hermosa de lo que ya eras.

Marie no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su amor de la infancia estaba confesando sus sentimientos por ella. Por dentro estaba hecha un lío de emociones, sin saber qué responderle. Pero todas coincidían en algo. Así que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó.

Soltó un suspiro de felicidad al sentirlo corresponder el beso y apagarla más a él, tomándola de la cintura. Gimió al sentir sus lenguas jugueteando. Una sombra de deseos carnales se apoderó de él. Cuando ella trató de separarse, él soltó un gruñido y la apretó más. Marie soltó una risita.

\- Tranquilo, tigre. - rió un poco, pero soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando el chico la levantó y la sentó en la mesa, continuando besándola. - Espera... aquí no. - consiguió susurrar contra sus labios.

Doble D la miró confundido y retrocedió un poco para dejarla bajarse de la mesa. Marie lo agarró de la mano y lo guió por la casa, subiendo por las escaleras, hasta llegar al dormitorio principal. Para sorpresa del chico, había unas cuantas velas encendidas dándole una luz tenue a la habitación, una cama matrimonial en el medio. El colchón y las sábanas parecían limpias a la vista ¿Qué tanto había hecho Marie? Se volteó para ver que ella había cerrado la puerta, y ahora le dedicaba una mirada seductora llena de lujuria.

\- Ven aquí, guapo...

Doble D tragó saliva. Sintió como sus piernas se movían, avanzando hacia ella, acorralándola contra la puerta y besándola con pasión. La peliazul lo empujó un poco, adentrando sus manos dentro de su camiseta para tocar su torso. El chico dedujo lo que quería y se sacó la camiseta y lo que tenía debajo, quedándose con el torso descubierto frente a ella.

Marie no tardó en abalanzarse contra su cuello y pecho, lamiendo y mordiendo, dejando chupetones que él tendría que explicar después. Retrocedió un poco y se quitó la blusa, dejando al descubierto su sostén negro. El chico sintió su rostro arder cuando bajó la vista, más aún cuando ella tomó una de sus manos y la pegó a uno de sus senos. Se dio cuenta de que cabía perfectamente en su mano.

Comenzó a masajearlo, y al escuchar un gemido de la chica, hizo lo mismo con el otro, imitando la misma acción que había hecho con su cuello. No supo en qué momento la chica se desprendió de sus pantalones pero cuando se percató, ya estaba acostado en la cama, con ella sobre él solo en ropa interior. Una erección presente en sus boxers que ella le estaba dando atención al frotarlo contra su entrepierna. Una mano estaba sujeta el rostro de ella y la otra entrelazada con la suya.

Se tomó un momento para contemplarla de verdad: esos ojos color avellana nublados de lujuria, la sombra del mismo color que su cabello que los cubrían, mejillas con pecas totalmente sonrojadas, labios rojizos y levemente hinchados por los besos, perforaciones en la ceja izquierda y orejas. Era hermosa ante sus ojos.

\- Tú y yo... vamos a jugar a mami y papi. - dijo jadeante.

Eso sacó al chico de su trance.

\- ¿Mami y papi? - preguntó, la mirada perdiéndose en la nada.

\- Mmhmm. - asintió. - Voy a expresarte mi amor de la misma manera... - paró de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que él ya no se estaba moviendo. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Madre y padre no expresan nada. Ellos se comportan de una manera profesional el uno con el otro... duermen en camas separadas. - murmuraba el chico. - Raras veces lo veo juntos.

Marie lo miraba con preocupación, mientras que él seguía hablando de sus padres. Eso era lo que lo carcomió hace rato, cuando metió el tema de sus padres. No debió utilizar esa expresión. Ahora el pobre estaba sufriendo.

\- Doble D...

\- Me criaron para ser el hijo perfecto, y aun así no recibí ni un poco de aprecio. Las notas son solo para mantenerme ocupado. - lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos, aún con la mirada perdida. - No me quieren...

Fue callado por los labios de Marie. Eso lo hizo tocar tierra. Cuando se separaron, ella limpió el rastro de lágrimas que quedó.

\- Tonto. No debes pensar en eso ahora. - habló con suavidad. - Si tus padres no te aprecian como debe ser, pues al carajo con ellos. Me tienes a mí. - se mordió el labio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. - Tal vez ya lo sepas; pero _yo _te amo, Eddward. Siempre lo hice.

La respiración del chico se hizo más rápida y la abrazó, apegando su cuerpo al de él, hasta poder sentir sus latidos. Eso sorprendió a la chica, más aún cuando los volteó a ambos, quedando debajo de él.

Comenzó a bajar besos por su cuello y pecho.

\- Dilo de nuevo. - demandó en un murmullo.

\- Te amo, Doble D. - suspiró, comprendiendo su pedido.

\- Otra vez. - esta vez deshaciéndose de su sostén y besando sus senos, mientras que una mano bajaba hacia sus bragas, adentrándose en ellas y acariciando sus húmedos pliegues.

\- Te amo. - gimió, adentrando una mano por debajo de su gorra para poder sujetar su cabello.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras tanto, en el momento en que Ed y Eddy vieron a su amigo desaparecer junto a la chica Kanker, el más bajo de los Eds se dio cuenta de que el frasco con dinero su dinero estaba vacío, de no ser por la moneda de 25 centavos que aún seguía ahí.

— ¿Pero que...? ¡Esa Kanker me robó mi dinero! — gritó Eddy, agarrando el frasco y sacando la moneda para inspeccionarla. - Eh, ¿A quién le importa? Le saqué 200$. - arrojó el frasco de vidrio detrás de él, escuchando como se rompía contra el piso.

— Pero Eddy, ella se llevó a Doble D. — murmuró Ed con una mirada triste.

— Lo recuperaremos. Como siempre. — se encogió de hombros. — Ahora: ¡Vamos por esas chelas!

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la bodega que había en Peach Creek, lanzando la moneda al aire y agarrándola antes de que caiga al suelo una y otra vez. Ed, aún preocupado, dirigió una última mirada hacía donde la pareja había ido antes de ir tras Eddy, sin cuestionarse más.

Para cuando llegaron a la licorería, ya había oscurecido, y no había casi gente. Eddy casualmente se dirigió hacia el mostrador, donde se encontraba el que atendía la tienda con toda su atención en su celular.

— Quiero tres packs de cerveza. — habló el chico.

El hombre levantó la vista, inspeccionándolo, hasta que soltó una risita.

— ¿Tienes edad para comprar alcohol? — preguntó con ironía.

Eddy rodó los ojos. — Tengo dinero. — dijo, enseñándole los 200$.

El hombre le arrebató los billetes, y los empezó a ver cautelosamente. Soltó una risa sarcástica y le arrojó los billetes de vuelta.

— Buen intento, chico. — dijo con seriedad, para luego volver la vista a su celular.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Es dinero! — exclamó Eddy.

— Dinero falso. — replicó el vendedor, sin desviar la vista de su celular.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Eddy extendió los billetes a la luz para verlos mejor. Se quedó completamente de piedra al ver que en verdad era falso: en vez de llevar a Benjamin Franklin la imagen era de él. Eran los Eddy dólares que había usado para una estafa hace años.

Ed se paró detrás y también vio los billetes, pero su reacción fue otra.

— Vaya Eddy, no sabía que hayan hecho un billete con tu cara. — comentó.

Eso hizo explotar al chico.

— ¡ESA DESGRACIADA TUVO EL DESCARO DE ESTAFARME! — gritó a todo pulmón, sacándole una risa discreta al vendedor. — ¡Y también se robó mi dinero! ¡Oh, cuando la encuentre voy a... Urgh! — dijo estrangulando el aire.

— De seguro que está con Doble D, recuerda que lo vendiste por billetes falsos. — dijo Ed.

Eso hizo parar en seco, dándose cuenta de la situación en que puso a su amigo.

— ¡Oh no, Doble D! — dijo con preocupación, llevando ambas palmas a su rostro. — ¡Rápido Ed, hay que encontrarlo!

Salió corriendo de la tienda, seguido por Ed. El vendedor volvió su vista a su celular, habiendo escuchado todo.

— Este trabajo no puede ser más interesante. — comentó.

Los chicos salieron corriendo por la calle, dirigiéndose a una dirección desconocida para Ed.

— ¿A dónde vamos Eddy? — preguntó.

— Pues al remolque de esas tres, ¿A dónde más? — respondió.

— Pero ¿Qué tal si no están ahí? ¿Y nos capturan también a nosotros como pasó en: El ataque de las arañas vampiro 2? — preguntó con inseguridad.

— Es por eso que te tengo a ti, Ed. Vas a rescatarnos si algo sale mal.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al parque de remolques. Al tener a la vista el conocido remolque azul, Eddy comenzó a ralentizar sus pasos, viendo que estaba a punto de entrar a la boca del lobo.

— Las cosas que hago por ti, Doble D... — murmuró.

Se acercó la puerta y golpeó fuertemente con insistencia. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lee Kanker en persona, haciendo que Eddy retroceda al tenerla tan cerca.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mi hombre por fin se dignó a visitarme. — habló con sarcasmo y algo de burla, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo que su escote se acentúe más.

Lee no había cambiado mucho, de no ser por la gran prueba de que la pubertad había pasado por ella. Al ser la mayor, era la más alta de sus hermanas, y por ende, más alta que Eddy, pero más bien estaba a la altura de Doble D. Tenía el peinado rizado de siempre, logrando cubrir sus ojos del resto mundo. Llevaba puesta una bata de color rosa que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, y estaba descalza.

— No te tomes por aludida, Kanker. Devuélvannos a Doble D. — demandó Eddy, tratando de no bajar la mirada al escote de la chica.

— No está aquí. — respondió la chica, con simpleza.

— No finjas. — presionó Eddy.

— Sí. Marie se lo llevó ya hace rato. — añadió Ed.

El sonido de la voz del grandote invocó a la menor de las Kankers a la puerta. Empujó hacia un lado a su hermana mayor para hacerse un lugar.

— ¡Hola gran Ed! — saludó con energía, mostrando una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus grandes dientes sobresalientes a falta de un aparato de ortodoncia.

Ed saludó tímidamente con la mano.

May Kanker tampoco había cambiado mucho. Era igual de alta de que Marie. Su lacio cabello rubio ahora era más largo, llegando hasta su cadera. Pecas visibles en sus mejillas, el único rasgo que compartía con sus hermanas. Llevaba puesto una camiseta de color gris y shorts rojos ajustados, calcetines blancos y zapatos negros.

— Si están buscando a Marie, ella no está aquí. — contestó la rubia.

— Si, esa chiquilla siempre anda en sus asuntos fuera de casa. — añadió Lee.

— ¿No está aquí? — dijo Eddy incrédulo.

— ¿Acaso dudé la primera vez? — dijo Lee con algo de molestia. – No, enano, no está aquí. Y si no estás aquí para invitarme a salir, mejor lárgate. - habló antes de cerrarle la puerta.

Eddy apretó los puños con fuerza y comenzó a golpear la puerta de nuevo.

— ¡Lee, abre la maldita puerta!

La Kanker mayor abrió la puerta, levantando los mechones de cabello para revelar sus ojos, dando una mirada totalmente seria. Eso hizo retroceder al Eddy, no era muy seguido que la chica mostrara ambos ojos, y si lo hacía era para tratar de seducirlo. Pero no podía negar que el color era hipnotizante.

— ¿No fui clara? ¡El sabelotodo no está aquí! — le gritó en la cara.

— ¡¿Pues en dónde está?! — gritó de vuelta el chico.

— ¡¿Y yo como mierda voy a saber?! ¡Ve a buscarlo a otro lugar! — iba a cerrar la puerta de nuevo pero Eddy la detuvo.

— Se supone que es tu hermana menor. ¿No debería ser tu trabajo saber dónde se encuentra? — demandó.

Lee se preparó para hacerlo abandonar la propiedad, al estilo Kanker, hasta que May la interceptó.

— Marie suele vagar por el basurero. — habló, ganándose una mirada por parte de su hermana. — Si no está ahí, entonces debe estar en cualquier otro lado. Vamos, Marie lleva desaparecida por **horas**. Ya me preocupó. — argumentó.

Hubo un silencio largo hasta que por fin el chico registró lo que la rubia había dicho y retrocedió lentamente hacia su amigo.

— Gracias **May. **— habló, recargando la voz en el nombre de la menor de las Kankers mientras miraba específicamente a la hermana mayor. — Al menos alguien quiso cooperar. Vámonos Ed.

Comenzaron a alejarse del remolque hasta que la pelirroja llamó su atención.

— ¡Oye!

Eddy se dio la vuelta, mirándola desinteresadamente.

— ¿Si?

Lee suspiró. — Si encuentras a mi hermana, hombrecito, dile que deje de cogerse a Dos D y que traiga su trasero a casa. — murmuró. — Y tal vez no te golpee por aparecer aquí a esta hora y decirme qué hacer. — amenazó con un puño en el aire.

Eddy tragó saliva. — Lo tendré en mente.

De pronto Ed lo tomó de la cintura con un brazo y lo levantó, comenzando a correr.

— ¡A la dimensión apestosa! — declaró con un brazo hacia adelante, como si estuviera volando.

— ¡ED, BAJAME!

Las chicas los vieron salir corriendo del parque de remolques desde la puerta.

— Son unos tontos. — habló Lee, negando con la cabeza.

— Sí. — concordó May, con una sonrisa enamorada. — ¿No son lindos?

En respuesta recibió un tirón de cabello.

— ¡Ay, Lee! ¿Por qué fue eso? — preguntó, sobándose una parte de la cabeza.

— No les damos información a menos que se pongan a rogar. Conoces la regla. — regañó, cerrando la puerta y yendo hacia el sofá frente a la televisión.

May bufó. — Como si fuera que lo que dije era cierto. Ni siquiera sabemos si está ahí. — se quejó.

— Les diste un lugar por donde empezar, eso es algo. — contestó sin quitar la vista de la televisión. — Ahora ve y termina con la cena. — ordenó.

— Ihiri vi y tirmini quin li cini. — remedó hasta que vio que la pelirroja se preparaba para levantarse. — No dije nada. — se apuró a decir y se dirigió a la cocina diciendo palabrotas y quejándose de su hermana mayor en voz baja.

**Continuará…**

….

**Luudin: Me alegra de que te haya gustado ****:) y ahora ya sabes de dónde sacó Marie tanto dinero XD**

**Fernando917: ¡Gracias! Y sí, yo también espero eso :v veremos por donde me lleva la inspiración.**


	4. Chapter 4

N.A: Hola! Quería decir que si han llegado hasta aquí, es porque les está gustando la historia... (GRACIAS) y también quería dejarles una pequeña...

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capitulo tiene un mini lemon :) como también los capítulos que vendrán por lo que cambiaré el rating a **Mature **de ahora en adelante. Por lo que tendrán que buscar esta historia en esa categoría.

Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— Ah... Doble D~

Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban por la habitación eran gemidos, jadeos, suspiros y el rechinido de la cama.

Marie se hallaba en el cielo, vociferando altamente su alegría, a la par que el chico a quien había perseguido por años y que por fin había reciprocado sus sentimientos la estaba embistiendo contra el colchón de la antigua cama.

— Marie... — gruñó el chico Ed, acercándose a su rostro para besar sus labios. — Eres hermosa. — jadeó al separarse.

La peliazul lo tenía totalmente sujeto: ambas piernas rodeaban su cadera mientras que sus brazos lo abrazaban a ella por la espalda, dejando marcas en dicho lugar como un gato encantado con su poste para dar arañazos. Agarró sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos y las presionó contra el colchón, evitando que pueda moverlas, haciendo uso de eso para ayudar a un vaivén más rápido.

— Te amo, te amo, te amo... — susurraba con cada embestida que recibía.

Doble D aceleró sus movimientos al sentirla apretar más sus piernas contra él. Gruñía en voz baja, no necesitaba expresar en voz alta su placer; Marie hacía eso por ambos. Estaba cerca. Era una sensación maravillosa, un placer como nunca antes había sentido. Se sentía genial, agobiado, amado y, debía admitir que estaba alimentando a su orgullo de hombre al hacer gritar a la chica de esa manera.

— Doble D... voy a acabar...

El chico se retiró hacia atrás, la tomó de las caderas y la levantó para penetrarla mejor, apuntando a ese lugar tan delicioso, algo que la hizo llegar al clímax mucho más rápido. Al sentirla contraerse contra él también lo llevó a su orgasmo, liberando su esencia dentro de ella luego de unas embestidas más.

Se dejó caer sobre ella, haciendo que su acelerada respiración fuera más dificultosa.

— Lo siento. — se disculpó el chico con un sonrojo, proponiéndose a levantarse pero ella lo sostuvo.

— Nooo~ Quédate así. — murmuró con una sonrisa.

El chico Ed se quedó como estaba, sin saber más que hacer. Recargo su peso en sus codos y se levantó un poco para no aplastarla por completo. La miró al rostro, un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas y se veía satisfecha.

— Debí usar preservativo. — habló, recordando su imprudencia al no usar protección en el acto.

— No pasará nada. — respondió Marie, acariciando los brazos del chico. — Estoy en mis días seguros. Además, tomaré una pastilla por si acaso. — añadió.

Eso pareció quitar un peso de los hombros del chico.

— ¿Estuviste calculando todo esto? — preguntó soltando una risita y curvándose un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta que aún seguía dentro de ella. — Voy a salir, ¿Si?

La observó asentir antes de deslizarse con suavidad fuera de ella. Marie se removió algo incómoda al no sentirse completa.

— ¿Sabes? Para ser tu primera vez excediste las expectaciones. — comentó con una sonrisa ladina. — No tengo con qué compararte, pero eres bueno. No me sorprende; eres el único de tus amigos que sabe cómo tratar a una mujer, amor. — sonrió cuando él retomó su posición anterior, cubriéndolos a ambos con una sábana.

Doble D desvió la mirada algo avergonzado.

— Yo leo mucho, eso es todo. Te ayuda a adentrarte al mundo del conocimiento de un área. — murmuró. — Y en cuanto a los buenos modales… Tienes a mi madre para agradecer, me entrenó muy meticulosamente en ese campo desde temprana edad. Me enseñó cómo debe comportarse un caballero, y también ayudó a desarrollar mi forma de caminar, vestir, hablar y mi responsabilidad con los estudios y la casa. El chico perfecto. — dijo con algo de melancolía.

Marie lo tomó del rostro y besó su frente.

— _**Mi**_ chico perfecto.

Doble D sonrió y la besó. Fueron dándose besos cortos hasta que él se separó, acomodándole un mechón de cabello.

— Quiero que seas mi novia.

La sonrisa de Marie cambió a una de picardía.

— ¿Oh? ¿Me lo estás pidiendo ahora? — cuestionó, viendo cómo la cara del chico cambiaba a una nerviosa, a punto de comenzar a tartamudear alguna respuesta, para luego echarse a reír. — Tu siempre has sido mi novio, Doble D. — dijo para luego darle un corto beso. — Solo que nunca lo admitiste.

El chico sonrió y volvió a darle cortos besos.

— ¿Qué hay de tus amigos? — habló Marie, acariciando su espalda.

Doble D se detuvo.

— No me digas que estás pensando en ellos ahora. — murmuró, sacándole una risa a la chica, para luego bajar besos por su cuello y hombro.

— ¿No se molestaran por esto? — siguió. — Un Ed y una Kanker. Juntos. Por cuenta propia. — con eso por fin llamó su atención, mirándola a los ojos. — Enloquecerán, ¿Cierto?

El chico se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

— En ese caso, no se lo diremos. — respondió con simpleza.

— ¿Quieres mantener esto en secreto? — preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿No te agrada la idea? La… emoción de tener un secreto que nadie más sabe. La idea de escaparse y- — fue interrumpido.

— La adrenalina de que pudieran atraparte. — completó ella con una amplia sonrisa. — Estás lleno de sorpresas, bombón. Quién diría que te gustaran esas cosas. — el chico no le contestó, limitándose a sonreírle. — Está bien. Será un secreto. Nuestro pequeño sucio secreto. — concedió. — Se lo ocultaremos a mis hermanas también. De seguro se pondrán celosas y no escucharé el final de eso.

— Sabía que no te resistirías. — rió, dejando un recorrido de besos por su pecho.

— Si… Así como no me resistiría a una segunda ronda si sigues moviéndote así, novio. — susurró seductora.

Doble D no puso objeción, bajando una mano hacia sus piernas para separarlas. El momento fue interrumpido por un portazo.

— ¡DOBLE D! — exclamó Ed, ingresando a la habitación.

El mencionado se sobresaltó y Marie pegó un grito, cubriéndose los senos con las manos.

— ¡ED! ¡NO VEAS! — pidió el chico de la gorra.

— Uy, perdón. — dijo tapándose los ojos con las manos al ver la situación en la que estaban. — Espera… ¡Doble D estás con una Kanker! — exclamó.

— ¡Sal de aquí, Ed! — ordenó su amigo mientras que cubría con su cuerpo a la chica. Al ver que su amigo abrió la boca para protestar agregó: — ¡Te lo explicaré! ¡Espera afuera!

Ed le hizo caso a su amigo de gorra, saliendo de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta detrás de él. Doble D suspiró levantándose de la cama, dejando atrás la sábana, para ponerse rápidamente sus bóxers. Iba levantando ropa del suelo, pasándole la suya a Marie, quien se había sentado en la cama.

— Esto apagó la llama, ¿No? — comentó la chica, tratando de aliviar el ambiente. — Hasta ahí llegó lo de tener un secreto.

Doble D no contestó, optando por solo quedarse vestido con sus pantaloncillos e ir a revisar a Ed, quien se encontraba parado en el pasillo, balanceándose con nervios sobre sus pies.

— Ed. — llamó.

— Es una Kanker, Doble D. — murmuró con algo de miedo. — Eddy nos hizo jurar que nunca estaríamos con ellas.

— Me gusta, Ed. — confesó repentinamente. — Queríamos mantener esto en secreto, por temor de que Eddy y tú vayan a pensar de que es un gran problema.

— ¡Es que **es** un gran problema! — soltó Ed, para luego mirar a ambos lados. — Tengo que decírselo a Eddy.

— ¡No!

Doble D no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para retener a su amigo antes de que salga corriendo, y lo empujo dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Para su alivio, Marie ya estaba terminando de vestirse.

Al ver a su novio empujar tan bruscamente a otro chico e ingresar a la habitación sin camisa, con calma y seriedad la hizo morderse el labio. Ed aterrizó cerca de sus pies, y al verla se levantó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué hay, grandote? — habló con una sonrisa.

Ed miraba con nervios a los dos, jugando con sus manos.

—No puedes decirle a Eddy, Ed. — dijo el chico de gorra con seriedad. — No puedes decírselo a nadie.

—Pero… — al ver la mirada que la pareja le dio, calló sus protestas. — Está bien.

— ¿Estás seguro de que puede guardar un secreto? — preguntó Marie, dudando del chico.

— ¡Claro que puedo guardar secretos! — Protestó Ed. — Así como guardé el secreto de que May y yo tenemos maratones de comics y películas los jueves.

Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa en el rostro, Doble D más que Marie.

— Así que eso es lo que hacía. — comentó la chica, cruzándose de brazos con la mirada perdida hacia arriba.

Ed se palmeó la cara, percatándose de lo que acaba de decir. Al bajar lentamente su mano pudo registrar los chupetones y arañazos que llevaba su amigo en su cuello y espalda, cuando éste había girado hacia la pared para lidiar con la ignorancia de su amigo. Claro que Ed no sabía que se trataran de eso.

— ¡Doble D estás herido!

El mencionado arqueó una ceja, tratando de buscar lógica a lo que acababa de decir, hasta que recordó con un sonrojo lo que Marie le había hecho.

— No son heridas, Ed. Son…-

— Marcas de amor, que le dejas a alguien muy querido cuando están teniendo sexo. — interrumpió Marie con una sonrisa. — Estoy segura de que May querrá hacer lo mismo contigo, ¿no lo crees?

Ed se puso rojo, cubriendo su rostro debido a que entendió lo que implicaba la chica, quien recibió una mirada por parte de su novio.

— ¿Qué? No pude resistirme.

Doble D suspiró y volvió a dirigirse a Ed, quien seguía con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraste? — preguntó.

— Pues... — arrastró sus pies por el piso. — Eddy se dio cuenta de que el dinero que le dieron era falso cuando el señor vendedor se lo dijo y fuimos a rescatarte del remolque de las Kankers. Luego May dijo que Marie podría estar en el basurero y fuimos ahí pero Eddy se cansó de buscar y me dijo que siguiera yo y que él iría a su casa.

Doble D rodó los ojos al escuchar el testimonio de su amigo. Marie soltó una risita.

— Después me encontré con Jonny, y me dijo que Tablón le dijo que los vio entrar a éste lugar y aquí estoy. — terminó con una sonrisa. — ¡Oh! Y Doble D: Ella tiene nuestras ganancias de los chocolates. — acusó, apuntando a la peliazul con un dedo.

El chico de gorra se giró hacia ella, mirándola expectante. Extendió su mano luego de esperar un momento sin recibir nada de la chica. Marie suspiró sacando una faja de billetes del bolsillo de sus pantalones, los contabilizó y se los dio al chico, dejando una cantidad para ella.

— ¿Qué? — habló con molestia. — Tienen cuarenta ahí: veinte para cada uno. Es justo.

— Bien, me supongo que Eddy no se merece su parte. — habló Doble D, resignado, dividiendo el dinero y dándole algo a Ed.

Marie se encogió de hombros, pero se quedó tiesa al recordar algo.

— Ed. ¿Dijiste que fueron a ver a mis hermanas? — cuestionó con preocupación.

Ed asintió con energía.

— Sí. Ah, y Lee le dijo a Eddy que te dijéramos dejes de co... co... — no recordaba la palabra. — Comerte a Doble D y que lleves tu trasero a casa. — terminó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Mierda! — susurró, apresurándose hacia la puerta.

— Ey, ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Doble D consternado, sujetándola del brazo.

— No saben dónde estoy. Y gracias a esos estúpidos me van a cuestionar cuando llegue a casa. — se acercó a su rostro depositando un fugaz beso en sus labios. — Nos vemos.

Doble D la vio irse, quedándose quieto en su lugar. Ed caminó hacia él.

— Yo tampoco entiendo a las chicas, Doble D.

El Ed de gorra suspiró y fue a recoger su camiseta del suelo.

— Vámonos, Ed. Te daré tostadas con mantequilla para asegurar tu silencio. — habló, caminando por delante de él.

Mientras que los chicos salían de la casa abandonada, Marie llegaba al parque de remolques. Una vez allí comenzó a caminar cojeando, debido a una punzada en sus piernas que había estado ignorando todo el camino.

— Carajo… debí esperar un poco más para correr. — se quejó, caminado lo más rápido que podía. Se mordió el labio, evitando una sonrisa. — Mm… Doble D. Así que era verdad eso que decían sobre los callados.

Llegó a su respectivo remolque, sacó sus llaves y abrió lentamente la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Creyó haber tenido éxito en escabullirse hasta que vio a Lee sentada de brazos cruzados en el sofá, y May la miraba desde las escaleras. Sin más motivo para hacer silencio, cerró la puerta de un portazo, queriendo acabar rápido con el interrogatorio e irse a dormir.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Marie? — habló su hermana mayor.

— Sí. No te hemos visto en todo el día. — añadió su hermana menor.

— Por ahí. — respondió encogiéndose de hombros y caminando lo mejor que podía sin cojear hacia las escaleras.

— Los Eds vinieron por aquí. — siguió Lee. — Dijeron que te llevaste a Doble D.

— Sí. Lo necesitaba para un experimento que al final salió bien. No te preocupes: no le hice nada. — caminó detrás May, quien volteó a hablarle.

— ¿Qué clase de experimento? — interrogó.

— Noé. — respondió al instante, subiendo por las escaleras.

— ¿Noé? — repitió, tildando la cabeza hacia un lado en confusión.

— Noé de tu incumbencia. — contestó con una sonrisa antes de cerrarles la puerta de la habitación.

May se quedó viendo la puerta antes de voltearse a ver a Lee, quien ahora se hallaba haciendo zaping en la televisión.

— ¿Vamos a dejar que se vaya solo así? — cuestionó con los brazos extendidos hacia los costados.

— Déjala. — replicó su hermana mayor. —Le quitaremos información tarde o temprano.

La Kanker rubia se quedó callada, volteando nuevamente a ver hacia la puerta cerrada con preocupación. Algo había sucedido que su hermana de ninguna manera iba a contarles. Por más de que fueran cercanas, cada hermana tenía un sucio pequeño secreto que no se atrevían a contarles a las otras y May sospechaba, que este se trataba de uno. Por lo que dejó pasar lo que acababa de ocurrir para no pensar más en ello. Después de todo, todos tenían algo que ocultar, ¿no es cierto?

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de un montón de tostadas con mantequilla para callar a Ed, Doble D consiguió que este no le dijera nada a Eddy de lo sucedido en la casa abandonada del vecindario. De hecho, todo lo que Eddy hizo fue preguntarle si no lo habían golpeado para luego recriminarle que _su_ Kanker lo había estafado y robado "su dinero_" _y para tope tendría que pagarle lo que le debía. Doble D por supuesto se rehusó, dando una explicación lógica de por qué no debía hacerlo y que el que haya perdido el dinero fue ciertamente culpa de Eddy, al estar pensando con su billetera y confiar en una Kanker.

Después de una disculpa, Edd pudo volver a su hogar, callado como siempre sin la presencia de nadie en la casa. Aunque pudo divisar una nota adhesiva fuera de lugar, pegada por la pared de la sala, junto a las escaleras. Se acercó, la agarró y leyó el contenido.

"Querido Eddward:

Lamento informarte que tu padre y yo no estaremos en casa por unos días, debido a una importante junta de negocios. Te dejamos el refrigerador lleno de víveres y comida congelada en el congelador por si los necesites en nuestra ausencia. También te dejamos el dinero en caso de emergencias.

Con amor, mamá."

Edd suspiró, doblando la nota en un perfecto cuadrado y depositándola en el basurero, para después dirigirse a su habitación.

Y allí se encontraba, a la mañana del tercer día.

Le había inventado excusas a Eddy para no salir. Necesitaba pensar. Un pasatiempo era hacer tareas del hogar, cualquiera que encontrase que mantenga su casa perfectamente limpia y ordenada, para después terminar recostado en su cama, con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al techo. Pensó en lo que Marie le había hecho notar sobre sus padres: nunca estaban en casa. Pocas veces recibía una llamada, pero esas casi siempre se trataban de su madre, al igual que la mayoría de las notas.

Cuando comenzó a sentirse solo, pensó en la propia Marie. Se había acostado con ella, luego de una repentina confesión de sentimientos que, luego de años, estaba reciprocando. Para después entablar una relación con ella.

Sintió sus mejillas arder. Había hecho las cosas totalmente al revés, algo muy inusual para él, pero eso no pareció molestarle para nada a la chica. Es más, se veía muy feliz. Deseaba poder verla, gozar de su compañía y muestras de cariño. Pero el ir al parque de remolques y arriesgarse a ser vistos por sus hermanas en caso de que estén en casa, pondría en peligro su relación secreta. Y se sentía un estúpido al no haber, por lo menos, intercambiado números.

— Oh, Marie. Cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí. — habló en voz alta.

— Deseo concedido, amor. — escuchó una voz femenina responder.

Doble D se incorporó rápidamente para ver, para su sorpresa, a la peliazul sentada en el marco de la ventana.

— ¡Marie! — exclamó. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué no puede una chica visitar a su novio? — contestó con una sonrisa torcida, levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia el chico. No pudo evitar admirar sus largas piernas, que siempre iban cubiertas por pantalones y ahora estaban expuestas. De hecho, casi toda de ella lo estaba, ya que llevaba shorts cortos y una musculosa negra que dejaba ver su sostén negro. Pero no la culpaba; era verano y hacía calor.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? — volvió a preguntar, relajándose y colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica, cuando ésta se sentó en su regazo.

— Escalé la canaleta de lluvia. — se encogió de hombros, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios, que fue correspondido al instante. — Aunque necesito un favor, de hecho. — dijo una vez separados.

— ¿Qué cosa? — dijo curioso, tildando la cabeza.

— Pues, el agua del grifo está saliendo un tanto… sucia. — arrugó la nariz. — De un color marrón para ser más clara. Y resulta que la plomería no es lo mío.

— ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo a tu cañería? — dijo con diversión.

Marie sonrió.

— Primero que nada, muffin: eso sonó muy mal. — soltó una risita. — Segundo: sí. Y al juzgar por el listado de todo lo que sabes hacer no me sorprendería que plomería se encuentre ahí.

— No te equivocas. Déjame ir por mis herramientas.

La peliazul lo dejó levantarse, y ambos salieron de su habitación, porque al parecer sus herramientas se encontraban en el sótano. Marie optó por esperarlo en la sala y comenzó a curiosear. Ya había estado en su casa antes, pero nunca tuvo tiempo para admirar el lugar, ya que las veces que había entrado, era para perseguirlo y acorralarlo en un beso.

Se fijó en los impecables muebles, la alfombra, los cuadros en la pared, siendo la mayoría reconocimientos y diplomas, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo fuera de lugar, a comparación de lo que era su hogar. Por primera vez se sintió consciente de su nivel socioeconómico. Doble D era un chico brillante con un futuro por delante, de clase relativamente alta al observar su alrededor. Y ella… era solo una basura de remolque que se saltaba las clases de la escuela, por más de llevar buenas notas, y que tenía un empleo de mierda en un taller. Tenía suerte de que siquiera se fijara en alguien como ella

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuándo volvió Edd, sino hasta que este puso una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Estás bien? He estado tratando de llamar tu atención y no contestabas. — dijo con preocupación.

Marie sonrió negando con la cabeza.

— No es nada. Solo recordaba cosas.

Doble D no presionó más el asunto, y la tomó de la mano, llevando una caja de herramientas en la otra. Decidieron salir por la puerta trasera y saltar las cercas para evitar que alguien los viera, siguiendo un camino en silencio hasta el parque de remolques. Al llegar ahí, el chico recordó algo que lo hizo ponerse tieso en un instante.

— Tus hermanas no se encuentran en casa, ¿verdad?

La chica Kanker pareció recordar la situación, soltando inmediatamente la mano de su novio.

— No te harán nada. Solo querrán ver la tubería arreglada. — aseguró.

Cuando llegaron al remolque de las Kankers, Marie abrió la puerta de una patada, anunciando su llegada. Doble D tragó saliva al ver a May acostada en el piso tratando de recibir aire fresco de un ventilador. Su vestimenta estaba en las mismas condiciones que la de Marie, solo que debía tener su largo cabello rubio recogido en la punta de su cabeza para evitar el calor.

— Ya era hora. — se quejó. — ¿Por qué rayos tardaste...? Oh, hola, Doble D. — saludó al verlo ahí, cambiando totalmente su humor.

— Saludos, May. Marie me informó de su situación, así que venido para brindarles mi asistencia.

May se quedó contemplando sus palabras por un momento, para luego dirigirse a su hermana.

— ¿Trajiste a tu hombre para hacer el trabajo? — preguntó burlona.

Marie bufó, jalando del brazo del chico hacia la cocina.

— Como sea. ¿Dónde está Lee?

— Fue a buscar el almuerzo. — respondió, también yendo a la cocina.

Había una pila de trastes sin lavar, presumiblemente por el hecho de que el agua no salía limpia. Marie abrió el estante debajo del fregadero, donde se encontraban las cañerías de éste conectadas al suelo.

Doble D se arrodilló en el piso, dejando su caja de herramientas al lado para proceder a utilizar una llave inglesa en la cañería.

— ¿Estás seguro de que sabes cómo hacer esto? — preguntó May, inclinando la cabeza a un lado para ver mejor el trabajo.

—Sé cómo realizar el trabajo, gracias. — respondió indignado. — Mi papá me adiestró en estas áreas...

Para finalizar su palabrerío, al aflojar una tubería, fue salpicado por agua sucia, empapando y ensuciando así la camiseta que llevaba puesto.

—... Creo que debí cerrar el flujo de agua antes de hacer eso... — murmuró, quieto como una estatua.

— ¿Tú crees? — ambas hermanas replicaron al mismo tiempo con sarcasmo.

Marie se apresuró a cerrar la llave del agua para evitar más accidentes y se dirigió al chico de gorra, extendiendo una mano hacia él, expectante. Doble D se quedó viendo la mano con confusión.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu camiseta: está sucia. Dámela. — pidió. — Voy a limpiarla.

El rostro del chico reflejaba inseguridad. No importaba que sean novios, se sentía incómodo con poca ropa cerca de ella, por temor a que sus hormonas le dieran una mala jugada a tan temprano tiempo en su relación. Más aún con May ahí presente. Pero la mirada impaciente que le estaba dando Marie era más insistente que nunca, por lo que removió su artículo de ropa, quedando sin nada debajo y su torso desnudo a la vista.

La peliazul se apuró en salir de ahí y subió las escaleras, dejando al chico solo con su hermana. Con un sonrojo, ignorando la mirada de impresión reflejada en el rostro de May, siguió con su labor. Aunque todavía podía sentir su mirada clavada en su espalda. Para su suerte, las marcas que Marie le había dejado ya estaban casi desaparecidas.

La pubertad lo había ayudado en ese aspecto físico. No estaba marcado como Kevin o Ed, que hacían deportes, pero se notaban músculos, dejando en claro que ya no era el chico flacucho y debilucho de antes.

Continuó observando la tubería, ahora pudiendo despojarla de su lugar ya que la corriente de agua había sido desconectada. Le dio una mirada al sistema, sacando la conclusión de que el agua venía del arroyo, por lo que debería ser cristalina. Pero, ¿qué era lo que la contaminaba al salir? Se fijó que una de las tuberías era algo antigua y oxidada, por lo que la removió para examinarla mejor.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — escuchó hablar a la rubia.

— Pues, el agua viene del arroyo, por lo que debe ser cristalina. Pero al parecer esta tubería vieja la corrompe y hace que salga del color marrón y sucia. — Respondió Doble D. — Por lo que la solución sería reemplazarla por una nueva.

May asintió con la cabeza.

— Creo que debe haber una como esa entre la colección que tenemos arriba. ¿Quieres que vaya a revisar?

— Por favor. Ten esta como referencia. — dijo entregándole la tubería oxidada.

Cuando May se fue, Edd se levantó del suelo, dándose tiempo para desperezarse por la incómoda posición en que se encontraba. Aunque se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un silbido.

— No me molestaría bajar todos los días las escaleras y llevarme esta vista. — comentó la peliazul, viéndolo de arriba a abajo, para luego soltar una risita al verlo cubrirse con sus brazos.

— Ya me has visto antes. — murmuró. — No hay necesidad de chequearme tan… intensamente.

— Sí. Pero eso fue antes de que hayas… madurado. — dijo acercándosele. — Y no había la suficiente luz la otra noche, bombón. — replicó con un puchero, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

Doble D se encontró acorralado contra un estante. No le molestaba mucho ya que había superado estas cosas durante los años. La chica acarició su rostro con cuidado.

— Necesitas una afeitada. — murmuró, pasando una mano con delicadeza por su barba de tres días.

— Pensé que no te importaría algo de vello facial. — habló con algo de diversión, arqueando una ceja.

— No me importa. — confirmó. — Pero te ves mejor sin él, bomboncito. — acercando su rostro para un beso.

Duraron así por unos segundos hasta que el chico se separó.

— Tu hermana podría encontrarnos así. — susurró, recostando su frente con la de la chica. — Y tendrás muchas explicaciones que dar.

— Hará ruido anunciando su llegada. — protestó, queriendo retomar el beso.

— Marie. — fue todo lo que bastó para que ella, sin ganas, hiciera caso y se separara.

— No puedo evitarlo. — murmuró. — Saber que puedo ser lo más empalagosa que quiera y que tú no me rechazarás. — volvió a abrazarlo, frotando su cabeza contra su pecho. El chico la tomó de los hombros, separándola a una distancia de brazos.

— Puedes venir esta noche a casa. — habló rápidamente al notar su cara de decepción. — Mis padres no estarán. Podremos pasar tiempo de calidad. — sugirió.

El rostro de Marie se iluminó.

— ¿Como una cita? — preguntó, una sonrisa comenzaba a colarse en su rostro.

— Lo que desees. — aseguró, consiguiendo así complacer a la chica.

Quedaron ahí parados en silencio, sin saber qué hacer, más que esperar a que May regresara. Que al parecer se estaba tomando su dulce tiempo. Al instante la puerta del remolque se abrió, dejando ver a Lee con una bolsa de alimentos en una mano. Marie disimuló y fue a abrir el refrigerador al par que Doble D se agachó y comenzó a "inspeccionar" las tuberías.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — preguntó con ironía.

— Por fin llegas; me muero de hambre. — replicó la peliazul cerrando el refrigerador.

— Sip. Haré unos sándwiches. — se fijó en Doble D, quien le dedicó una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

— Hola, Lee — saludó amablemente.

La expresión de la chica era indescifrable.

— ¿Por qué está él aquí? — preguntó.

— Había que reparar la tubería. — respondió su hermana.

— Así que trajiste a un cachorrito. — comentó con una sonrisa, para molestia de Edd. — ¿Por qué no tiene nada encima?

Marie prácticamente podía sentir que la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

— El torpe se ensució con el agua, así que le saqué la camiseta para limpiarla. — replicó con indiferencia.

Lee iba a agregar algo más pero escucharon a May bajar ruidosamente las escaleras.

— ¡La encontré, Doble D! — anunció, levantando un caño de tubería en el aire.

— ¡Excelente, May! — exclamó el chico Ed, extendiendo una mano para recibir la tubería. — Ahora podré terminar con esto.

Comenzó a hacer unos ajustes, y conectar la nueva tubería en su lugar. Le llevó un poco de tiempo, y el calor comenzó a afectarle, haciendo que gotas de sudor recorran su rostro. Una vez instalada la nueva tubería, se levantó y abrió el grifo del agua, decepcionándose de ver que aún salía marrón. De repente el agua dejó de salir, y el grifo hizo un sonido extraño, para luego volver a correr agua y esta vez cristalina.

Doble D sonrió satisfecho, sabiendo que si se ponía a saltar de alegría las hermanas lo verían raro. Volteó a ver a las anteriores y para su sorpresa, las tres lo estaban mirando fijamente, recargándose sobre sus codos por la mesada de la cocina. Marie lo estaba devorando con la mirada, teniendo la punta de su dedo índice atrapado entre sus dientes; Lee estaba usando una mano para quitar sus rizos de su rostro, dejando ver su ojos, teniendo una pequeña sonrisa y May estaba comiendo un sándwich.

— ¿Ocurre algo, damas? — preguntó con nerviosismo, las gotas de sudor aumentando por lo que llevo una mano al rostro para limpiarlas.

— Esto es mejor que televisión paga. — habló Lee, reincorporarse en posición recta.

— En absoluto, bombón. — replicó Marie, haciendo lo mismo que su hermana mayor.

— ¿Ésta es tu rutina de ejercicios, Doble D? — preguntó May, sentándose en una silla, sacándole una risita a sus hermanas. — Se ve que has estado haciendo ejercicio.

— N-no, May. — replicó con mejillas rojas. — No hago ejercicio. — guardó sus herramientas de vuelta en su caja.

— Deberías. — dijo Lee. — Así podrías lucir una linda chaqueta de cuero como Hache, ¿No lo crees, Marie?

Su hermana respondió con un codazo en el brazo.

— Cállate, Lee.

Esto despertó la curiosidad de Doble D.

— ¿Quién es Hache?

La mayor y menor de las Kankers sonrieron con complicidad.

— Es un personaje de una película. — explicó Marie.

— Es el crush de Marie. — rió May.

— Sí. Un chico _malo. _— siguió Lee.

El chico de gorra arqueó una ceja, cuestionando a su novia con la mirada.

— El típico crush de cualquier chica. — se defendió la peliazul, jalando del brazo a Doble D hacia la sala para no seguir escuchando las burlas de sus hermanas que se volvieron más sonoras cuando realizó esa acción.

— Ya terminaste tu trabajo: hora de irte. — le entregó su camiseta, que ahora estaba libre de rastros de agua sucia.

Abrió la puerta del remolque, empujándolo hacia afuera una vez que se puso de vuelta la camiseta. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, él la detuvo.

— ¿Te veo esta noche? — susurró, consciente de que sus hermanas estaban solo a unos metros.

Marie asintió levemente con una sonrisa. El chico sonrió y comenzó a caminar, alejándose del remolque. Volteó para mirarla una última vez y ver que ella le había lanzado un beso. Sintiéndose romántico, simuló atraparlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo. La chica sonrió, negando con la cabeza y cerró la puerta, preparándose para la montaña de excusas que tendría que inventarle a Lee para que la deje salir.

No era consciente, de hecho, de que su hermana mayor ya estaba al pendiente de sus intenciones, al haberlos escuchado por la ventana justo antes de entrar a su hogar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N.A: Lee ya sabe del secreto :) que creen que hará? Puntos para el que adivine qué película referencié :v**

**Fernando917: Marie tiene esa actitud de bromas pesadas. Y por lo de Ed y May, siempre tuve la impresión de que ambos tendrían ese acercamiento (no necesariamente romántico) ya que los dos tienen los mismos gustos.**

**DexterMadness31: Muchas gracias **** y sí, estarán las tres parejas.**

**Jose Fett: aquí está tu quinta parte XD**


	6. Chapter 6

— Has estado raro, Doble D. — comentó Eddy. — Más de lo normal.

El trío de Eds se encontraban en la habitación del más bajo, pasando el rato. Ed estaba en una silla, leyendo un cómic; Edd se encontraba leyendo un libro sentado en el suelo, usando la cama como respaldo y Eddy estaba recostado en la cama, dejando su cabeza colgando por un costado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó, cerrando el libro, pero marcando la página con un dedo.

— Te encerraste en tu casa por tres días. ¿Acaso Marie te hizo algo tan traumatizante que tuviste que recobrar la compostura? — preguntó con burla. — De no ser porque hemos madurado ya habría hecho que Ed tirara la puerta para sacarte a la fuerza.

Doble D frunció el ceño.

— Gracias al cielo. — replicó con sarcasmo.

— Si… Mi pregunta era en serio. — dijo Eddy luego de una pausa.

— No hizo nada fuera de lo normal. — se apuró a contestar el chico de gorra, volviendo a su lectura.

— Claaaro. Me imagino que los chupetones fueron porque no tenía lápiz labial. Ya sabes… las Kankers y su manía de marcarnos. — bromeó.

— Pero hace rato que no lo hacen, Eddy. — comentó Ed.

— Sí. Creen que ignorándonos caeremos en sus garras. — rió el chico. — Si empalagosas no nos gustaban.

Doble D inconscientemente apretó su agarre del libro.

— Aunque debo admitir que se pusieron buenas. Jamás saldría con ellas, por supuesto. — siguió. — Pero si me lo piden, no me negaría a un rapidín, después de todo eso era lo que siempre buscaban…

— ¡EDDY! — exclamó el chico de gorra, interrumpiéndolo. — ¿Puedes dejar de hablar de ellas de esa manera? — dijo volviendo su vista al libro. — Son seres vivientes, tienen sentimientos, al igual que nosotros.

Eddy entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Acaso Marie te lavó el cerebro? — preguntó acercándose a él, aunque seguía estando de espaldas.

— Puede ser, Eddy. — habló Ed. — Ellos estaban… estaban… — notó la mirada de advertencia de Edd desde su lugar. — Estaban hablando cuando los encontré.

Eddy se dejó caer frente a Doble D, arrebatándole el libro y arrojándolo hacia un costado de la habitación.

— Eso fue totalmente innecesario. — murmuró el chico de gorra, admirando sus ahora vacías manos.

— ¿Qué carajos te dijo esa Kanker? — preguntó peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, sosteniéndolo de la camiseta.

Doble D frunció el ceño, y con una mirada de determinación se levantó del suelo para superarlo en altura.

— Me expresó remordimiento por sus acciones. — contestó. — Sin resentimientos, le concedí la oportunidad de quedar en buenos términos. — con una mano, abofeteo el agarre de Eddy en su camiseta.

— ¿"Buenos términos"? — repitió incrédulo. — ¿No recuerdas el juramento que hicimos? ¡No podemos estar con ninguna Kanker!

— ¿Quién habló de estar con ellas románticamente? Estoy hablando de amistad aquí. — replicó, desviando la mirada hacia Ed, siendo incapaz de mentirle en la cara. — ¿O me vas a decir que "estar con ellas" incluye amistad?

Eddy gruñó, volviendo a recostarse en su cama.

— Está bien, pueden ser amigos. Pero si eso sirve como escalón para que esas lobas quieran algo más, te juro que te daré una golpiza.

Doble D sonrió satisfecho y se dirigió a recoger su libro, que fue vilmente maltratado al ser arrojado contra la pared y que ahora se hallaba en el piso, en un costado de la habitación. Conseguir que Eddy acepte por lo menos una amistad con las Kankers no era mucho, pero era un logro.

— ¿Qué es un rapidín? — escuchó a Ed preguntar y maldijo en su mente por lo que se venía al escuchar la carcajada de Eddy.

— Eso, amigo mío, te lo mostraré. — respondió el más bajo de los Eds, yendo a colocarse frente a su computadora.

— Y esa es mi señal para irme. — habló Doble D, caminando hacia la puerta.

— Eres un aguafiestas, Cabeza de Calcetín. — replicó Eddy, tecleando, con Ed sentado a su lado. — ¿Cómo esperas ganar habilidad así?

— Dudo que sitios pornográficos que degraden la imagen de una mujer al volverla un objeto de esclavitud sexual sea de enseñanza para ganar habilidad en esa área, Eddy. — contestó con sarcasmo.

Eddy bufó. — Con esa actitud de sabelotodo y chico bueno, no conseguirás una chica que te soporte. Pasarán por encima de ti como el resto del mundo. Diablos, incluso seguirás virgen.

_Muy tarde._

—Nos vemos, caballeros. — se despidió, cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

.

.

.

Después de disfrutar de una cena y una película, la pareja se encontraba rodeada de etiquetas del montón de objetos científicos que consistían habitación del chico de gorra. Actualmente se encontraban admirando la colección de insectos del mismo.

— Y este artrópodo depredador, más comúnmente conocido como Escorpión, lo recibí esta semana. — explicó, enseñándole una versión disecada del mismo y preservado por una cobertura de plástico. — Pero mira, éste no es solo un Escorpión cualquiera: ¡Es un Centuroides Gracilis - El Escorpión azul! — comentó con emoción. — Por fin he podido añadirlo a mi creciente colección de arácnidos.

Marie admiró como el rostro de su amado se iluminaba cuando hablaba de algo que le gustara.

— Wow. Se ve genial. — replicó con una sonrisa, acercando una mano para sostenerlo y admirarlo de cerca.

Edd se quedó sin palabras, percatándose de las genuinas palabras de la chica. Poco a poco comenzó a sonreír.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Los huesos e insectos? Diablos, sí. — respondió sonriente. — Sé que no es femenino ni nada pero, también me gustan los autos así que...

— Marie, tus gustos no definen quién eres. — interrumpió, acercándose a ella y depositando un dulce beso en sus labios, que pronto se volvió profundo y con intensidad por lo que el chico se separó y retiró el arácnido de sus manos para ir a regresarlo a su respectivo lugar.

La peliazul aprovechó para sentarse en su cama y cuando él volvió hizo lo mismo.  
Estaba nervioso. A pesar de haberlo hecho antes, ninguno movía ni un solo músculo. Marie decidió tomar algo de iniciativa y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Tras un minuto de no recibir una respuesta, lo miró de reojo algo confundida.

— ¿No quieres hacerlo?

—No… ¡DIGO! ¡Sí quiero!... Yo… —se trababa con sus palabras. Logró mirarla a los ojos, cuando ésta se reincorporó. — ¿No crees que esto es algo apresurado?

—¿Qué cosa?

— Todo. — soltó. — Nuestra relación acaba de empezar y ya tuvimos... — fue silenciado con un dedo.

— Mucha gente pasa por esto, ¿Sabes? No es algo anormal. — sonrió. — No te sientas mal por eso. Además... — aprovechó para sentarte a horcajadas en su regazo. — Te dije que tú ya eras mi novio desde hace años.

Depositó un pequeño beso en su frente y le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante.

— Puede que sepas todo de mi pero... Aun siento como si yo no sé nada de ti.

La sonrisa de Marie cayó un poco, adoptando una mueca pensativa.

— Pensé que te gustaba... — murmuró.

— ¡Eso es cierto! — se apuró a decir, abrazándola por la cintura y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. — Me gustas, Marie. No me arrepiento de pedirte que seas mi novia; quiero estar contigo.

La chica le devolvió el abrazo, aplicando caricias a su nuca que lo hicieron visiblemente relajado.

— Mi primer piercing me lo hizo Lee con una aguja de tejer. — habló de repente.

Doble D se recompuso, mirándola confundido.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Mi primer piercing me lo hizo Lee con una aguja de tejer. — repitió. — Dijiste que no sabías nada de mí, y pues, quise cambiar eso. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. — desvió la mirada.

Edd no supo que decir, más lo único que hizo fue soltar una risita.

— ¿Una aguja de tejer? — cuestionó. — ¿Cómo lo hizo?

— Le dije que quería un piercing, pero no tenía dinero para hacerme uno, así que calentó la aguja con un encendedor y me la clavó en la oreja. — replicó con una sonrisa. — Casi le rompí la mano a May, me estaba sujetando como "apoyo moral". — rió. — Desafortunadamente el agujero quedó muy grande para un arete, así que tuvimos que taparlo con un tornillo y sujetarlo con una tuerca. — explicó, levantando un mechón de cabello azul que estaba cubriendo la oreja con dicho tornillo. — Claro que Lee hizo que May lo lavara en alcohol antes.

El chico dejó salir una pequeña risa de incredulidad, llevando una mano a su oreja para inspeccionarla.

— Están dementes. — murmuró con una sonrisa. — Aunque debo admitir que esto es algo ingenioso.

— Si, bueno, trabajamos con lo que tenemos. Ideas en cinco minutos. — respondió encogiéndose de hombros

— Curioso. Siempre pensé que el arete era diseñado en forma de tornillo.

— ¿Lo habías notado? — preguntó, haciéndolo recostar en la cama y colocando su cabeza en su pecho.

Doble D asintió y, mirando al sistema solar colgado de su techo, procedió a contarle todas sus observaciones. De como siempre se hallaba junto a sus hermanas, siempre al lado izquierdo de Lee. De cómo alteraba su caminata cada vez que pasaba frente a él, añadiendo más ritmo al movimiento de sus caderas de un lado a otro. De cómo arrugaba la nariz cuando estaba disgustada con algo. De cómo se sentaba en las clases haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno, a veces mascando chicle, sin prestar atención y sorprendentemente al final obteniendo buenas calificaciones. Lo relajada pero al mismo tiempo concentrada que se veía cuando pintaba en las clases de arte. Y las veces que la veía, con Lee y otro grupo de estudiantes rebeldes que se juntaban con ellas en las horas libres, fumando cigarrillos en áreas más "privadas" de la escuela y lo bien que se veía haciéndolo.

— Y luego dices que no sabes nada de mí. — rio, pero después levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. — ¿Crees que me veo bien fumando? — preguntó incrédula.

El chico de gorra asintió levemente.

— De una extraña, exótica manera, te ves bien. Como si encajara contigo.

— Y yo que pensaba que solo los hombres se veían bien fumando. — bufó. — Ya me habían dicho que complementaba mi apariencia, pero no me esperaba eso viniendo de ti. — continuó. — Sabiendo que provocan cáncer y todo lo demás.

— Eddy también lo hace. — replicó rápidamente. — Y sí, le he dado muchos sermones de cómo daña a la salud de un individuo, pero sabes cómo es él: Nunca escucha. Francamente me he hartado de hacerlo. — dejó salir una pequeña risita. — Además, solo lo hace para impresionar chicas. — la miró a los ojos. — ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Marie contempló la pregunta por unos segundos, apretando los labios.

— Supongo que es porque todos lo hacen: mi mamá, Lee, mis amigos… solo sigo la corriente. — se encogió de hombros.

Doble D dejó salir un sonido de comprensión, apretando los labios. Quedaron en silencio, sin saber que más decir, hasta que el chico habló.

— ¿Podrías enseñarme? — preguntó, adoptando una posición sentada.

— ¿Qué cosa? — replicó ella, recargando su peso en sus codos.

— A fumar, por supuesto. — contestó sonriente.

En respuesta la peliazul dejó salir una carcajada no muy bonita y propia, a lo que comenzó a borrar la sonrisa del chico.

— Estoy hablando en serio. — con eso la chica paró de reír abruptamente. — Quiero probarlo.

— Doble D. — negó. — Eres un chico amable, gentil, respetuoso, considerado y muy propio. En síntesis eres un santo. No voy a mancharte con un vicio como la nicotina. — dijo con seriedad.

En respuesta el chico hurgó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó un pequeño paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Cómo supiste que los tenía ahí?!

— Los sentí antes. — replicó levantándose y llevando un cigarrillo a la boca.

— Doble D, ¡NO! ¡Devuélvelos! — exclamó, levantándose de la cama y tratando de quitárselos pero el chico volteaba fuera de su alcance, encendiendo la colilla del cigarrillo con el encendedor.

Dio una gran jalada, y para su sorpresa y disgusto, el humo no terminó siendo de su agrado, tosiendo de forma violenta y lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos. Marie logró arrebatárselos de las manos, guardando el encendedor de vuelta en su bolsillo y apagando el cigarrillo contra la pared.

— Eso es lo que consigues al no escucharme. — regañó. — ¿Por qué mierda quieres exponerte a algo como esto? — reclamó observando como lograba controlar su tos y respiración.

— Quiero intentar hacer cosas malas por una vez en mi vida. — respondió con voz ronca. Al ver la cara de confusión de la chica, procedió a explicarse. — Estoy cansado de ser maldito bueno bueno que todos pueden pisotear. Quiero rebelarme. Demostrar que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

— Pero esa no es la manera. No necesitas cambiar…Te amo tal como eres.

Edd sonrió. — Es por eso que tú me pondrás límites. Me mantendrás en tierra firme, al igual que lo hiciste esa noche. — sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos. — Armaremos una lista, ¿sí? Cosas que solo tú aprobarás y que solo lo haré una vez… a menos que permitas que lo haga más veces. — pudo ver que la chica seguía insegura. — No cambiaré, Marie, solo haré cosas diferentes. Todo lo que me permitas.

La peliazul se mordió el labio, considerando las palabras de su amado. Al final dejó salir un suspiro.

— ¿Prometes hacer todo lo que yo te diga?

El chico Ed tomo sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, demostrando que no mentía. — Lo prometo. — y para terminar llevó sus manos a su boca, dando suaves besos en el dorso. La chica sonrió por el gesto, devolviéndolo con un beso en ambas mejillas y luego en sus labios.

— Muy bien, será mejor que hagamos esa lista. Y para empezar tendremos… — lo empujó, haciendo que caiga de espaldas en la cama. — Sexo fuera de matrimonio. — subiéndose sobre él y viéndolo con una expresión amorosa. — Creo que eso es algo muuuuy malo.

El chico sonrió, tomándola de la cintura y sorprendiéndola al cambiar de posiciones con ella abajo.

— Estaré feliz de cumplir con tus órdenes, Marie. Después de todo, esto es solo el comienzo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Jose Fett: **no sé que pienses que sea pero gracias :v


	7. Chapter 7

**Adventencia: **lime. Temas sugestivos.

.

.  
.

Doble D cumplió su promesa. Marie se pasó los últimos dos meses y medio enseñándole todo lo que podía desde cómo fumar, a lo que tuvieron que usar vapers para evitar tanto daño aprovechando el dinero del chico, los tipos de bebidas alcohólicas que encontrarás en una fiesta. También comenzó a darle clases de defensa Kanker, con la insistente excusa de que por más que sea un pacifista no podía dejar que otros le pasen por encima.

Pero no solo usaban su tiempo para eso, también tenían ocasionales citas, siempre a escondidas, no queriendo que los otros Eds y las Kankers se enteren.

Con todo eso logrado, las vacaciones de verano había terminado, dando paso a un nuevo año escolar. El último.

El primer día de clases, y la alarma de Edd había sonado, anunciando un nuevo día. Se levantó con cierta pereza, habiéndose quedado hasta tarde mandándose mensajes con Marie. Francamente la extrañaba; no se habían visto en una semana, de no ser por los mensajes. Eso debido a que en su momento del mes, Marie prefería no estar cerca de él, pero la primera vez Edd había insistido en que no sería un buen novio si no se encontraba con ella en las buenas y en las malas. Luego de presenciar su actitud sensible y fiera en ese tiempo, llegaron a la conclusión de que solo se mandarán mensajes de texto para evitar peleas, hasta que pueda manejarla en ese estado.

Doble D realizó estiramientos luego de levantarse y, con cansancio, se dirigió a su armario, preparando la ropa que usaría ese día. Todo listo, agarró una toalla y se desvistió, dirigiéndose al baño. Ya dentro, probó la temperatura del agua de la ducha hasta que sea de su agrado, una vez que ésta fuera humeante se colocó una gorra de baño y agarró su esponja, metiéndose bajo el agua. Suspiró al sentir el agua caliente en su piel, era el momento cotidiano más satisfactorio de su día a día. Cerró los ojos un momento, recostando la frente contra la pared. No pasó mucho cuando sintió unas manos recorrer su espalda.

Del susto, volteó, retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared. Para su sorpresa, Marie se encontraba parada ahí, desnuda, el agua recorriendo su cuerpo y haciendo que su maquillaje se corriera. Estaba mordiéndose el labio de una forma lasciva.

Colocó ambas manos a los costados del chico, acorralándolo.

\- Marie, que... - fue interrumpido cuando la chica lo calló con un dedo.

Fue descendiendo de a poco, sin apartar los ojos de él, hasta quedar de rodillas, y relamiendo sus labios, se llevó su miembro a la boca.

Doble D echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ya había experimentado esto con ella. Chupaba la cabeza y daba lamidas, utilizando una mano para lo que no podía lograr alcanzar. En un momento mantuvieron contacto visual, el chico apretando con fuerza la esponja que llevaba en manos. No sabía cómo Marie había entrado, pero decidió no cuestionárselo, al verla disfrutar de su miembro como si fuera una paleta. Gimió su nombre, llevando una mano y enredando sus dedos en su cabello, haciéndola ir más rápido.

Sus rodillas flaquearon, estaba cerca. Y como si la chica lo hubiera adivinado, lo tomó de las caderas con ambas manos, introduciéndolo por completo en su boca.

\- ¡MARIE!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, percatándose de que estaba totalmente solo en la ducha.

\- Cielos... - murmuró al ver su esencia mezclarse con el agua en sus pies y perderse por la rejilla de alcantarilla. Hablando de sueños húmedos.

Suspiró con molestia, sabiendo que ahora tendría que cambiar la temperatura del agua.

Cuando terminó su ducha, fue a vestirse, optando por una camisa naranja, a la cual le remangó las mangas hasta los codos, su infaltable corbata, de color amarilla de a cuadros, y jeans negros. Por último, se colocó su característica gorra.

Tomó sus cosas y bajó las escaleras, complaciéndose de ver que encima de la mesada de la cocina había una bolsa de papel que empaquetaba su almuerzo del día, una nota adhesiva pegada a él.

_«Me tomé la libertad de preparar tu almuerzo antes de irme. Que tengas un buen día._

_Con amor,_  
_Mamá»_

Sonrió, agarrando una manzana del canasto de frutas y guardando la bolsa en su mochila de mensajero. Le agradaba que su madre tuviera estos gestos con él, a pesar de que casi no estuviera en casa, era mejor que los envíos materialistas que le hacía su padre, que eran siempre vistos como un premio por haber conseguido algo. Su auto, siendo uno de ellos, del cual agarró las llaves colgadas cerca de la puerta de la cocina. No es que no apreciaba los obsequios de su padre, que claramente eran para compensar su ausencia en la vida de su hijo, pero los gestos que le ofrecía su madre tenían un impacto que demostraba más cariño y amor, algo que Marie le hizo comprender, era faltante y anhelado en su vida.

Se dirigió al garaje, y abrió la puerta, sin sorprenderse de ver a Ed y Eddy ahí parados.

\- Ya era hora, Cabeza de Calcetín. - comentó el más bajo. - ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hemos estado esperando?

\- Treinta segundos, Eddy. - contestó Ed con un sonrisa.

\- Buenos días para ustedes también. - habló con sarcasmo el chico de gorra. - ¿Quieren subirse? No quiero llegar tarde el primer día. - indicó hacia el auto.

Ed fue directo al asiento trasero pero Eddy se caminó hacia el de gorra.

\- Tú nunca quieres llegar tarde. - replicó, acercándosele. - Yo conduzco. - trató de agarrar las llaves pero Edd las levantó fuera de su alcance.

\- Ni loco. No respetas las leyes de conducción.

\- Y tú conduces como anciana.

\- No quiero otra multa, Eddy. No voy a dejarte conducir mi auto. Fin de la discusión. - terminó por subirse al asiento del chofer y cerrando la puerta.

Eddy a regañadientes fue a subirse al asiento del copiloto. Una vez dentro y haber encendido el motor, salieron a la calle y fueron rumbo a Preparatoria de Peach Creek. Al llegar allí, estacionaron en uno de los espacios libres, justo al lado de una motocicleta que podían jurar que le pertenecía a Kevin. Se quitaron los cinturones y bajaron del auto.

\- Bien muchachos, aquí estamos: último año. Juguemos bien nuestras cartas y saldremos de aquí haciendo historia. - habló Eddy, frotando sus manos. - Con su inteligencia, fuerza y mis encantos no nos detendrán.

\- ¡Vamos, Eddy! - alentó Ed, chocando los puños con él.

\- Mientras que admiro tu ambición, Eddy, recuerda que no podrás salir de aquí "haciendo historia" si no logras pasar en los ámbitos académicos. - manifestó Doble D.

Eddy entrecerró los ojos y golpeó el hombro del chico de gorra, tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- Deja de explotar mi burbuja.

\- Deja de hacerla tan frágil. - replicó.

Entraron a la institución y fueron bombardeados con muchos gritos y estudiantes, mayormente los de primer año correteando entre ellos, buscando sus salones. El barullo de los demás que solo estaban conversando en los pasillos era evidente, costándoles pasar por la multitud. Cuando por fin pudieron llegar a las escaleras, fueron al tercer piso, donde se encontraban los casilleros de último año.

\- ¡Hola, tarados!

Los tres voltearon para ver que su pequeño círculo de amigos se acercaba. Esos amigos eran Rolf, Nazz y Kevin, quien era el que había llamado su atención con su habitual insulto, aunque ahora lo decía de forma amigable y no para burlarse.

\- Que hay Nazz. Cara de pala. Gigantote. - saludó de vuelta Eddy.

Tenían esa costumbre de decirse apodos entre ellos, resaltando cierta cosa que los caracterizaban. Menos a Nazz, aunque existían excepciones venidas de Kevin, pero eso era porque existía un lazo más íntimo que los unía, más que la amistad.

\- Amigos, es nuestro último año. ¿Están tan emocionados como yo? - preguntó Edd.

\- Si te refieres a emocionados de que por fin saldremos de aquí, entonces sí, Cabeza de Calcetín, todos coincidimos contigo. - respondió Kevin.

\- Rolf ansía poder terminar con esta tortura académica.

\- Sí, Doble D, eres el único al que le interesa estudiar. - replicó Eddy.

\- ¿Y cómo esperan ingresar a una universidad? - preguntó con ironía el chico de gorra.

\- Pregúntame a mitad de año.

\- Vamos chicos, no sean así. - habló Nazz. - El estudio es importante, nos guiará por un camino a nuestro futuro. Y no hay mejor tiempo para planificarlo que el ahora.

\- Gracias, Nazz. - respondió Edd.

Los demás chicos solo se limitaron a suspirar con molestia. No había manera de seguir discutiendo con Nazz. De alguna manera, lograba ver las cosas de todos los lados y poder sacar una conclusión. Decidieron cambiar de tema a algo que la mayoría del grupo estaba de acuerdo: deportes.

\- No hay duda de que este año lograremos triunfar en el campeonato. - dijo Kevin. - Estuve entrenando con Rolf todo el verano. Si las ponemos en práctica lo que sabemos, más la incontrolable fuerza de Ed, _los Cobblers_ saldrán campeones. - comenzó a chocar palmas con Rolf, Ed y por último Eddy. - Harás la prueba para entrar al equipo este año, ¿Verdad? - le preguntó.

Eddy rió.

\- Seguro. Crecí mucho este verano. Ya soy igual de alto que Doble D. - comentó con orgullo. - Ya puedo taclearlos, bola de gigantes imbéciles. - los demás solo rieron.

\- Igual de alto de que como _solía ser, _Eddy. Yo también crecí. - rectificó el mencionado.

El líder de los Eds gruñó, palmeando con algo de fuerza la espalda a su compañero de gorra.

\- Y Cabeza de Calcetín probará para el puesto de pateador. - añadió, ganándose una mirada de confusión

\- Genial, Doble D. Ya necesitábamos uno; el que tenemos apesta. - dijo Kevin.

Edd estaba inseguro, estirando la tira de su mochila de mensajero.

\- No lo sé, amigos. Soy miembro del periódico escolar, asistente en la enfermería, y líder del club de tutoría y estudio; no creo que tenga tiempo.

\- Vamos Doble D. - habló esta vez Nazz. - Eres un gran pateador.

\- La enérgica Nazz tiene razón, chico Doble D. - dijo Rolf. - Rolf está seguro de que tus habilidades serán útiles en la guerra del deporte.

\- Solo deja el periódico escolar y ya. - comentó Eddy, llevando casualmente las manos detrás de la cabeza. - Es el único que tú no puedes cambiarle el horario de juntas, y además ya nadie lo lee en estos días.

\- Eso es cierto.

\- Y que lo digas.

\- Es un desperdicio de árboles cortados.

Esa era la relación que tenían. Brindando apoyo y soluciones a problemas. Siempre buscando poder realizar actividades juntos. Aunque, Kevin era el mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol americano, lo que lo hacía uno de los más populares de la escuela; Nazz era líder de las porristas, y miembro del Consejo Estudiantil, era de esperarse que estaría junto a Kevin, formando una de las parejas más poderosas de la escuela. Y con ese estatus social, podían lograr conseguir ciertas ventajas para sus amigos. Rolf seguía siendo el exótico chico extranjero, aún considerado algo raro por muchos, pero gracias a la influencia de Kevin, su mejor amigo, era parte de su grupo en el equipo de fútbol americano, al que luego se les uniría Ed.

Aún así al grupo le faltaban tres miembros: Jonny 2x4, Jimmy, y la hermana menor de Ed, Sarah. Los dos últimos habían ingresado recién a su primer año de preparatoria y se encontraban en los pisos inferiores.

En cuanto a Jonny, seguramente estaba por los alrededores de la institución, buscando algún cliente. Había creado su propio negocio. No necesariamente legal, que le proveía los estudiantes algo de alivio y euforia a través de una pastilla. Sus propios también amigos les compraban cuando querían pasar un buen rato, o cuando había una fiesta. Claro que siempre manteniendo discreción frente a alguna figura de autoridad.

\- Bien, dejaré el periódico escolar. - suspiró Doble D. - Pero si no ingreso al primer intento no probaré de nuevo.

\- No te preocupes por eso, lo harás bien. - aseguró Kevin.

\- Será fabuloso, Doble D. - sonrió Nazz. - Ya verás que las fiestas del equipo son las mejores.

\- Hablando de fiestas... - dijo Eddy, mirando a Edd. - Tu cumpleaños es en unos días. - comentó, abrazándolo por los hombros. - Ya serás legal.

Ante eso, el grupo comenzó a expresar su entusiasmo.

\- Debemos hacerte una gran fiesta.

\- Yo pongo las bebidas.

\- Y yo las tostadas de mantequilla.

Pero el chico había dejado de prestar atención cuando notó que los estudiantes comenzaron a abrirse hacia los costados cual río a Moisés. Los demás también dejaron de hablar cuando notaron eso.

Ahí venían las hermanas Kanker, abriendo paso, caminando como si el pasillo fuera una pasarela de modas, meneando las caderas con cada paso. Tenían la reputación de ser chicas malas, pero eso no las hacía menos populares con los chicos, que prácticamente se les quedaban viendo, batallando internamente, sabiendo que si intentaban algo terminarían con la nariz rota. Eso no significaba que no podían devolver los saludos o suspirar cuando la Kanker menor los saludaba con los dedos y una sonrisa inocente.

La rubia le susurró algo a su hermana mayor por lo que se detuvieron cuando llegaron frente al grupo de amigos.

\- Chicos... y Nazz. - saludó Lee.

\- Lee. Marie. May. - saludó de vuelta Nazz.

\- ¿Tenemos práctica hoy? - habló May.

\- Pues sí. - contestó la chica con una sonrisa. - Recuerda que también están las audiciones para las de nuevo ingreso. Y tú estarás de jueza conmigo. - la visible molestia en el rostro de la Kanker la hizo cambiar de tono. - Eres una de las más talentosas del equipo, May. Te necesito ahí.

\- Genial. Me reiré de las humillaciones desde las gradas. - sonrió Lee.

Por su parte, Marie no había dicho nada desde que llegaron, dedicándose a mascar chicle y dirigiendo miradas a Edd de vez en cuando.

May Kanker, al ser la menor y querer resaltar entre sus hermanas, se había unido al equipo de porristas en el segundo año de preparatoria, consiguiendo llegar al puesto de segunda lider, después de Nazz, con quien ha mantenido una buena relación de amistad.

\- Si eso era todo, May: ¡Vámonos! - comandó la pelirroja, avanzando su paso, sus hermanas siguiéndole el paso.

\- ¡Nos vemos, Nazz! - exclamó May.

Nazz se despidió con la mano. Aún sonriendo se giró a ver a los chicos, que no habían dicho nada desde que el trio de hermanas apareció y, para molestia de la rubia, se les habían quedado viendo. Todos. Incluyendo su novio.

Carraspeó con fuerza, logrando llamar la atención de los chicos, que desviaron la mirada hacia ella al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya casi es hora de entrar a clase. - dijo entre dientes. - Kevin, acompáñame. - mirándolo a él, cambiando de tono a uno más dulce, parpadeando muchas veces para darle efecto.

\- Seguro. - contestó con confianza, agarrando su mano y abandonando el grupo con ella.

De los cuatro restantes, los Eds se dirigieron a sus casilleros, dispuestos a dejar sus cosas y buscar libros para las clases que tendrían.

\- Son afortunados, chicos Eds. - habló Rolf.

\- ¿En qué sentido? - preguntó Eddy.

\- Chicas como esas son una rara reliquia en mi tierra. - contestó, dejando a los tres por su cuenta.

Eddy se quedó procesado lo que le había dicho, cuando de repente comenzó a reír.

\- Kankers, ¿Una reliquia? ¡Si cómo no! - azotó su casillero al cerrarlo.

\- Pero ya no nos hacen nada, Eddy. - dijo Ed.

\- ¡Aún no me interesa, Ed! - dijo de espaldas, dirigiéndose a su clase, con Ed siguiéndolo, pues tenían la misma.

Doble D suspiró con molestia, cerrando su casillero. Solo esperaba poder ver a Marie de nuevo, esta vez a solas, y poder compartir su opinión sobre el equipo de fútbol.

Cuando entró al salón de clase, para su agradable sorpresa, la Kanker de cabello azul se encontraba ahí, sin ningún otro conocido del vecindario a la vista. Fue a sentarse a un lugar en diagonal a ella. Cerca, pero no tanto como para levantar sospechas. En el momento en que sonó la campana ingresó el profesor, montones de alumnos de esa clase detrás de él y sentándose rápidamente. Edd se volteó a ver a su novia, quien le sonrió esa media sonrisa que tanto adoraba y lo saludó con sus dedos. Él le devolvió el gesto discretamente, a lo que ella le respondió lanzándole un beso que él simuló atrapar.

Su mañana se había alegrado instantáneamente. Hasta que la chica hizo un puño con su mano, simulando llevarse algo a la boca, mientras que la abría, haciendo presión con su lengua en una de sus mejillas internas, como si estuviera metiendo y sacando un objeto invisible.

Edd se sonrojó, recordando el sueño de esa misma mañana, su garganta resecándose cuando tragó, sintiéndose acalorado al instante, jalando del cuello de su camisa para darse algo de aire. Marie soltó una risita al ver su reacción.

Tal vez tenerla como novia en la escuela sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

_**Continuará...**_

_**N.**_**A: quería aclarar algo de los personajes, específicamente edades y estaturas.**

**De mayor a menor:**

**Lee: 19 años (perdió un año, más tarde explicaré eso) 1.75**

**Rolf: 18 años. 1.89**

**Ed: 18 años. 1.90**

**Kevin: 18 años. 1.80**

**Nazz: 18 años. 1.66**

**Marie: 18 años. 1.68**

**Edd: 17 años. (Pronto 18) 1.82**

**Eddy: 17 años. 1.75**

**Jonny: 17 años. 1.72**

**May: 17 años. 1.68**

**Sarah: 14 años. 1.55**

**Jimmy: 14 años. 1.60**

**Y eso era todo lo que quería especificar.**  
**Oh! De paso si quieren leer un one shot lemon EddMarie que publiqué. Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil :)**

**Nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

Marie caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Había terminado su primera clase del día, la cual era física avanzada, y ahora se dirigía a buscar a sus hermanas, con intenciones de saltarse su siguiente clase, lógica matemática. La primera clase fue divertida: alguien muy graciosillo le jugó una broma al maestro cuando éste se sentó, haciendo que su silla se rompiera. Y además, tuvo la oportunidad de estar con su querubín y poder tentarlo con obscenidades discretas cada vez que volteaba a verla.

Se veía tan lindo todo sonrojado y acalorado cada vez que jugaba así con él, le traía recuerdos de cuando lo perseguía. La diferencia es que ahora podía cumplir con todas las tentaciones, y él la asistiría con ganas de complacer.

Caminó hacia el ala oeste, bajó las escaleras, pasillo izquierdo, de nuevo escaleras, se fijó que no hubiera maestros por el área, salió patio, pasillo derecho, callejón algo oculto, y ahí se encontraba: El baño externo de la preparatoria. Estaba abandonado, debido a la pobre infraestructura con la que se construyó, y la ineficiencia de las cañerías. Un lugar perfecto para que no te encuentren. Claro, de no ser por los rebeldes del colegio que ya se habían adueñado del lugar, entre ellos, las hermanas Kanker.

Abrió la puerta de una patada, encontrándose con sus hermanas, estaban repartiéndose cartas; May mascaba chicle y Lee tenía un cigarrillo sin encender entre los labios.

— ¿Por qué la demora? ¿Te perdiste de camino aquí? — dijo Lee, sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo.

Marie no dijo nada y se sentó en su puesto, agarrando la mano de siete cartas que habían apartado para ella.

— ¡Por favor, Lee! Esos cigarrillos me matan. — se quejó May al verla encender el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca.

La pelirroja dio una inhalada al palillo de cáncer entre sus dedos y soltó una bocanada de humo en dirección a su hermana menor.

— Que pena.

May abanicó una mano frente a su rostro, tratando de alejar el humo de su área de respiración.

— Estúpida. Ahora voy a oler a cigarrillos, y lo van a notar.

— ¿No sabes de la existencia del perfume? — rió su hermana mayor.

— Esa mierda pierde potencial, y lo sabes.

Para evitar la inminente discusión que se venía, Marie sacó un pequeño cigarrillo electrónico del bolsillo de su enorme chaqueta, para sorpresa de sus hermanas.

— A ver, May, prueba esto. — se lo llevó a los labios, apretó el botón e inhaló.

Lo retuvo por unos segundos y luego soltó una gran cantidad de humo en dirección a sus hermanas. Para el agrado de la menor, éste no tenía un aroma a tabaco, más bien olía a chocolate.

— ¿Mejor? — preguntó.

— Mejor. — confirmó, empezando el juego al lanzar una carta.

— Dame eso. — exigió Lee, apagando su propio cigarrillo contra el piso y arrebatándole el pequeño dispositivo.

Imitó la acción de su hermana, logrando que el humo tome la forma de un anillo en el aire al exhalar.

— No tiene tanta nicotina, pero sí más humo. — concluyó, inspeccionando el vaper. — ¿De dónde sacaste esta mierda, Marie?

— De por ahí. — contestó, organizando las cartas en sus manos y lanzando una al centro.

— No me vengas con esa porquería: esta mierda cuesta un dineral. — le devolvió el vapeador y agarró sus cartas. — O lo robaste, o alguien te lo dio.

— Se lo quité a un niño de primero que trataba de hacerse el grande. — inventó.

— Entonces lo robaste. — confirmó, recogiendo una carta y lanzando otra al centro.

— ¿Acaso importa? — replicó, frunciendo el ceño al ver que May había lanzado una carta especial al centro que era de color azul, así como un símbolo «+2». — ¿Tan rápido? — recogió dos cartas del montón, perdiendo su turno.

May se encogió de hombros. — A mi me da igual que se lo haya sacado a un niño, esa cosa huele mejor que esos asquerosos cigarrillos que tanto adoran.

— Pfff por favor. Mamá lo hace. — contestó Lee.

— Mamá no lo hace frente a nosotras. — replicó la rubia.

— Mamá no lo hace frente a nosotras porque nunca está en casa. — habló Marie.

Las hermanas no sabían cómo responder a eso. Porque era cierto.

Una vez que las tres comenzaron a valerse por sí solas, su madre empezó a ser presenciada cada vez menos. Lo que ellas sabían, era que trabajaba medio tiempo en varios lugares todos los días en la ciudad, todo para darle lo mejor a sus hijas. Raras veces la veían, pero podían saber que volvió al ver el refrigerador con comida, o dinero suficiente para cubrir los gastos del mes, o una que otra prenda de vestir para alguna de sus hijas, que al fin y al cabo, terminarían usando las tres. Y al no estar en casa, la responsabilidad recaía indudablemente sobre Lee, quien se encargaba de mantener la casa y cuidar de sus hermanas.

Siguieron jugando en silencio, lanzándose cartas, una que otra carta especial.

— ¡Uno! — exclamó May, bajando una carta número 8 rojo al centro, y evidentemente, quedándose con solo una carta en mano.

Lee y Marie intercambiaron miradas, asintiendo y poniéndose de acuerdo.

— ¡Mas cuatro! — dijo Lee, lanzando una carta negra con el símbolo +4 en el centro, al igual que una paleta de cuatro colores.

— ¡Mas cuatro! — siguió Marie, con una carta similar. — Con eso suman ocho, May. — sonrió con satisfacción. — Oh, por cierto: Cambio a color verde.

La rubia las miró con molestia, recogiendo las respectivas cartas del montón, perdiendo su turno. Y para aumentar su enojo, cuando fue el turno de la peliazul, ésta le lanzó una carta con una flecha, que invertía los turnos, haciendo que sea Lee de nuevo, y esta lanzó una carta con una «X» en el medio.

— Te bloqueo y uno. — rió.

— ¡Oigan! ¡No pueden aliarse en mi contra! — se quejó la rubia

— Claro que podemos. — replicó su hermana mayor. — Deja de llorar como niña y juega.

Sin complacerse con la respuesta, se giró hacia su otra hermana.

— ¿Marie?

La mencionada rodó los ojos. — Solo déjala ganar. — habló, tirando una carta normal en el centro. A lo que la de cabellos rizados siguió, bajando la última carta que le quedaba y levantándose de su puesto, sacudiéndose las manos.

Las hermanas restantes en el juego, decidieron abandonarlo, dejando sus cartas junto al montón en el centro. La pelirroja se recostó por una pared, mirando con cautela el pasillo al lado de la salida.

— ¿Qué clases tienen después? — preguntó.

— Biología. — respondió Marie.

— Química avanzada. — dijo May.

La mayor suspiró con pesadez. — Mamá querría que terminemos todas juntas este año así que: nada de volver a saltarnos clases.

La peliazul arqueó una ceja. — ¿Lo dices cuando acabamos de saltarnos una? — dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus pantalones. — ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? — ambas hermanas se acercaron a ella.

Lee se encogió de hombros. — Quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

— Pero, podemos divertirnos por el camino, ¿Verdad? — preguntó la menor.

La pelirroja sonrió, acariciando la cabeza de su hermana menor.

— Por supuesto que sí. Después de todo, ¿Quién se encargará de atormentar a los Eds? — su sonrisa se ensanchó a una más maniática.

— ¿Crees que tengamos oportunidad?

— ¿Acaso no viste cómo se quedaron babeando cuando nos vieron? — esta vez habló Marie. — Es nuestro último año: todo puede pasar.

Las tres sonrieron perversamente, comenzando a reír.

.

.

.

Doble D salía de su turno en la enfermería. Los de segundo año habían tenido educación física y al entrenador no se le ocurrió mejor idea que empezar el año con un brutal juego de quemados. Así que había tapado muchas narices sangrantes el día de hoy.

En el pasillo se encontraban pocos estudiantes, debía llegar al tercer piso a buscar sus cosas para su siguiente clase: Química avanzada. Giró un pasillo a la derecha y para su sorpresa y agrado, pudo ver a la chica de cabello azul, objeto de su afecto.

Era la única ahí. Estaba de espaldas a él, caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, tomándose su tiempo. El chico sonrió para sus adentros, y caminó con sigilo, pues quería sorprenderla. La siguió unos metros hasta que de repente la chica se detuvo, volteando para mirar hacia atrás. Prediciendo eso, Edd se escondió rápidamente tras unos casilleros. Asomó la cabeza para verla mirar a todos lados, siguiendo parada en el mismo lugar. La vio olfatear el aire, para luego dar una gran inhalada, su rostro reflejando a uno de placer en cuestión de segundos, parándose sobre la punta de sus pies como si quisiera flotar.

El acto en sí fue raro para el chico. Jamás la había visto hacer eso.

De repente la chica recobró la compostura, siguiendo con su camino y dando la vuelta al pasillo. Edd la siguió rápidamente, pero cuando volteó no había nadie ahí. Caminó unos pasos hasta que sintió que fue jalado de la corbata. Para cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba dentro de un armario del conserje.

Quedó atrapado contra un estante, y el cuerpo femenino que lo retenía escondió su rostro en su cuello.

— Sabía que eras tú. — habló la voz de Marie. — Estás usando ese perfume caro que tanto me gusta. — comenzó a dejar besos por su cuello. — ¿Tratabas de asustarme, bomboncito? Tengo clase de biología después, más vale tener una previa. — subió sus besos por su quijada hasta llegar a su boca.

Doble D, quien había tenido sus manos sujetas al estante detrás suyo, las llevo a la cintura de su novia, al mismo tiempo que profundizaba el beso. Fue bajando lentamente las manos, hasta llegar a su bien formado posterior, donde dio un apretón. Marie gimió, cortando la unión de sus labios.

— Veo que también me extrañaste.

El chico aprovechó sus bajas defensas para hacerla retroceder hasta el estante del frente, siendo cuidadoso de no echar nada, y acorralándola esta vez a ella.

— Lo que hiciste en clase fue muy inapropiado. — reprochó. — No era el momento, ni el lugar.

— ¿Y lo es ahora? — sonrió con picardía, agarrando una de sus manos y colocándola sobre un seno, sosteniéndola ahí, acercando su rostro a su oído. — ¿Quieres cobrar? Sabes que siempre estoy lista para ti, muffin. — susurró, mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja.

Edd trató de no derretirse con esa acción, tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

— No podemos, Marie… Estamos… Estás… ¿No estás usando sostén? — cuestionó al sentir la suavidad debajo de la tela, y un pezón endureciéndose rápidamente.

— Sabes que no me gusta usarlo. — hizo un puchero.

— Maldición, Marie, estamos en una institución pública; ¿Qué tal si alguien lo nota?

La chica se encogió de hombros. — Esta blusa es negra. Además, tengo esta chaqueta encima y…

No terminó de hablar cuando su novio prendió rápidamente el cierre y lo subió hasta cubrir su escote. La peliazul se lo quedó viendo con ambas cejas bien arriba, para luego echarse a reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Marie negó con la cabeza, abrazándolo por la cintura y recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

— Extrañé tu actitud sobreprotectora. — murmuró.

El chico de gorra se quedó quieto por un segundo, antes de corresponderle el abrazo, suspirando.

— ¿Qué es lo que haré contigo?

— Se me ocurren varias ideas. — respondió con picardía.

Él rió, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, y juntó sus labios en un suave beso. Marie jadeó contra sus labios, permitiéndole el ingreso de su lengua. Profundizaron el beso por un minuto, hasta que escucharon el timbre.

— Tengo que ir a clase… — murmuró Edd, contra sus labios, continuando el beso.

La peliazul gimió en protesta.

— ¿No puedes saltearla?

— Es química avanzada. — continuó él.

Marie suspiró en derrota, separándose de él.

— Está bien. De todos modos Lee dijo que ya no nos salteáramos las clases. — se cruzó de brazos.

Doble D sonrió. — Me alegra que tu hermana desee que pongan más empeño en su educación.

— Como sea… ¿Podemos vernos después de clases? — preguntó.

El rostro del chico cambió a uno pensativo.

— De eso quería hablar contigo… probaré para el puesto de pateador del equipo de fútbol.

Marie arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Tú? — soltó una risita. — Siendo honesta, tienes buenas piernas.

El chico llevó una mano a la nuca, jugando con el cabello sobresaliente por debajo de su gorra.

— Si… Eddy me obligó a hacerlo.

— Pues si ese es el caso, veré que hacer para entretenerme durante la práctica. ¿Irás a mi casa? — caminó hacia la puerta.

El chico asintió. — Madre está residiendo en casa por el momento, así que puedes asegurar que iré.

— Genial. Diviértete jugando en química. — abrió la puerta y salió, perdiéndose de vista.

Doble D suspiró, jugando con la correa de su mochila de mensajero. Esperó un tiempo antes de salir, y prácticamente, corrió hasta su casillero.

**Continuará…**


	9. Chapter 9

La jornada estudiantil culminó con el director llamando a todos los estudiantes a una junta en el gimnasio. Todo para repasar el reglamento, algunas sugerencias a los estudiantes, así como anuncios y darles la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos. Algo que tuvo que haber hecho desde la primera hora, pero por motivos de tiempo, se retrasó hasta antes de la salida.

Una vez que había terminado y llegado a las 3 de la tarde, todos se dispersaron como hormigas, con tal de salir de ahí, escapándose de la aburrida hora perdida de sus vidas.

Doble D había estado con Ed y Eddy todo el tiempo, y no fue hasta que la charla terminó que no siguieron el mismo rumbo que casi todos los estudiantes, mas bien en sentido contrario, hacia la cancha de fútbol. Se habían inscripto para las prácticas en la hora del almuerzo, y como en la hoja de anuncio decía que eran después de las clases pues, ahí estaban.

Ed fue directo a los vestidores, ya tenía un puesto en el equipo y, por ende, su propio armamento apartado en uno de los casilleros. Edd y Eddy, en cambio, aún no, por lo que debían primero presentarse ante el entrenador, quien les daría las indicaciones, junto a los otros nuevos, que a fin y a cabo fue Kevin quién se encargó de todo eso.

Así fue como obtuvieron sus armamentos y vestuario del equipo, y se encontraban admirando cómo el equipo realizaba las pruebas. Al ver cómo debían mover los pesados "jugadores" de metal hizo que Doble D sintiera alivio al saber que su posición no requería nada de eso. Hace unos años había estado en el equipo, algo terrible considerando su complexión física, y había sido una total humillación a su persona tener que realizar acciones que requerían fuerza bruta, por lo que decidió dejarlo. Ahora se vio forzado a volver debido a la presión de sus amigos, pero al menos pondrá en uso su única habilidad física: patear.

Observó a su alrededor y pudo visualizar a las porristas a un extremo de la cancha, realizando sus rutinas dirigidas por Nazz y May. En las gradas se encontraban algunos estudiantes observando, de los cuales pudo resaltar a Lee, mostrando un completo desinterés por lo que había frente a ella, optando por usar su celular.

Se le hizo extraño que Marie no se encuentre con ella; siempre estaban juntas. Debió haber vuelto a casa sola y dejó a Lee para que espere a May. Doble D sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda; si en verdad se trataba de lo que estaba pensando, entonces Marie se hallaba preparando su velada para después.

El sonido de un silbato lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El entrenador le ordenó a todos los "novatos" que se alineen para las pruebas. En cuanto a él, fue dirigido hacia la zona de anotación, donde se encontraba el pateador del equipo.

Era un joven alto, casi de la misma estatura que Edd, de cabello castaño. Sostenía su casco en una mano y un balón debajo del brazo, con la mirada puesta en las porristas, ojos iluminándose con sus movimientos, especialmente cuando se les levantaban las cortas faltas. Edd se aclaró la garganta, tratando de llamar su atención.

— Disculpa, me dijeron que debo hacer la prueba de pateador contigo. — habló.

El chico se giró a verlo, inspeccionándolo.

— ¿Te conozco?

— Emm... Soy Eddward Vincent... — fue interrumpido.

— Espera. ¿No eres nerd raro de la gorra? — preguntó con diversión. Antes de que le respondiera, siguió. — ¡No puede ser, lo eres! ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí? — estalló en carcajadas.

Doble D fue sorprendido por sus crudas palabras, pero se recompuso rápidamente con molestia.

— ¿Podríamos iniciar con la prueba?

El chico calmó su risa, y se acercó para palmearle la cabeza. Suerte, llevaba el casco puesto.

— Seguro. Sígueme, novato. — comenzó a alejarse de él, haciendo que tuviera que trotar para alcanzarlo.

— Agradecería que me llamaras Eddward.

El chico se giró a él algo distraído. — ¿Qué?

—Mi nombre no es "novato". — aclaró. — Es Eddward. Por favor, si puedes referirte a mi como tal.

— Oh, si... claro. — captó lentamente. — Yo soy Scott.

Fueron algo lejos, a 20 metros de la zona de anotación, donde uno de los jugadores se encontraba esperando.

— Bien. Tu trabajo: es solamente patear el balón al arco.

— Estoy pendiente de ello. — susurró a lo bajo.

Scott le pasó el balón al otro jugador, quien procedió a colocarlo en posición vertical. El chico retrocedió unos pasos, y avanzó con algo de velocidad, pateando el balón con precisión. Pero para su desgracia, su puntería no fue muy buena, ya que fue a parar a uno de los palos del poste de anotación, rebotando hacia afuera.

— ¡Mierda! — maldijo en voz alta. Mientras que le pasaban otro balón se giró hacia Edd. — Obviamente debes hacer lograr que pase por el interior de los palos. Es más fácil de lo que parece, hasta un nerd como tú puede hacerlo. — soltó una pequeña risita. — Pero claro, buena suerte con esas piernas de fideo... Ah, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Doble D retrocedió unos pasos antes de contestar.

— Eddward.

_«Soy el que te va a robar el puesto, presumido.»_

Fijó su mirada en el balón con determinación. Avanzó, y dio una patada. El balón se elevó en el aire, pasando por el interior de los palos. Edd quedó con una sonrisa de satisfacción luego que el jugador que sostenía el balón lo felicitara. Scott, por otro lado, solo bufó.

— Suerte de principiante. Veamos si puedes hacerlo desde más lejos.

Le indicó que lo siguiera, junto al otro jugador, al que aprendió que su nombre era Luke, y fueron hasta 50 metros de la zona de anotación, casi a la mitad de la cancha.

— ¿No crees que es algo lejos para él, Scott? — preguntó.

— Patrañas. — respondió. — Si quiere entrar al equipo, deberá conocer lo que es un verdadero desafío.

Lo hizo colocar el balón en el suelo.

— Adelante. — sonrió con malicia. — No muchos han logrado una anotación desde aquí, yo mismo solo lo he conseguido solo una vez.

Scott creía que con sus palabras podría derrumbar era barrera de confianza, lo que no sabía es que la estaba fortaleciendo. Doble D pudo notar que muchos habían parado con lo que estaban haciendo, solo por prestarle atención a él. Eso lo puso algo nervioso, pero se sacó esos pensamientos, enfocándose en el objetivo frente a él. Dio unos pasos atrás, calculando el ángulo de tiro y la presión del viento antes de patear el balón hacia arriba con la fuerza necesaria.

Todos miraron el balón en el aire, moviéndose a una gran velocidad y altura, pareciendo que iba a perderse en el cielo, pero cambiaron de opinión cuando lo vieron bajar y caer directamente en el interior de los palos del poste de anotación. Todos quedaron anonadados, el tiro no había sido recto en dirección al poste como la mayoría de los pateadores lo hacían, sino más bien catapultado hacia él.

Edd comenzó a sonreír lentamente, al par que Luke empezaba a aplaudir, siendo seguido por una oleada de aplausos por todos los presentes. Scott tenía una mirada de incredulidad al verlo anotar, más cuando vio al entrenador acercarseles.

— ¡Muchacho! ¡Eso fue perfecto! — felicitó a Edd.

Doble D sonrió, mirando a su alrededor. Todos lo estaban apoyando, aplaudiendo y alentando con chiflidos.

— ¿Eso significa que estoy en el equipo? — preguntó.

— ¿Bromeas? Con una precisión así, ¡Cómo no tenerte en el equipo! — le palmeó la espalda con algo de fuerza, provocando que se tambalee hacia adelante. — ¡Serás el pateador titular!

— Un momento, entrenador… — interrumpió Scott. — Recuerde que ese puesto es mío. — rió nerviosamente.

El entrenador lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Pues que pena. — replicó. — ¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando te la pasas holgazaneando en el equipo! ¡Serás suplente! — ignoró la cara de shock de Scott y se giró hacia Edd. — Buen trabajo, muchacho. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Eddward Vincent, señor.

— Bien, Vincent: tienes el resto de la práctica libre, ya hiciste suficiente.

Doble D sonrió, dándole una última mirada inocente a Scott, para luego dirigirse hacia los vestidores. Durante el trayecto recibió varios pulgares arriba por parte de sus amigos antes de desaparecer de sus vistas. Se cambió rápidamente, teniendo en mente que probablemente debería esperar a Ed y Eddy, pero cambió de parecer; ellos podrían regresar al vecindario con Rolf en su camioneta de carga. No podía esperar tanto tiempo por ellos, después de todo, tenía cosas por hacer, pensó con una sonrisa.

Ubicó su auto fácilmente en el estacionamiento, ya que era uno de los pocos que quedaban, y se dirigió al parque de remolques. Al llegar allí, fue cauteloso de dejar el auto en un lugar donde May y Lee no puedan verlo en caso de que regresen. Fue caminando hasta el reconocido remolque azul, donde golpeó la puerta tres veces. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando escuchó un retumbado de pies, algo que normalmente se escucha cuando alguien va bajando escaleras con velocidad, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su amada.

Marie no se había cambiado la ropa que había llevado a la escuela, salvo por los zapatos, pues ahora estaba descalza. Se recostó por el marco de la puerta, tratando de lucir una pose seductora.

— Hola, guapo. Llegas temprano. — resaltó. — ¿Tanto deseabas verme que te escapaste de la práctica? — acercó una mano, jugando con su corbata, para luego estirar de ella, en señal de hacerlo pasar.

Doble D soltó una pequeña risa, negando con la cabeza, siguiéndola adentro y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

— Me dejaron salir temprano. Aparentemente, mi presentación fue tan buena que logró impresionar al entrenador. Tanto, que no solo entré al equipo, sino que me otorgó el puesto de pateador titular.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Marie cambió a una genuina.

— ¡Felicitaciones! — exclamó abrazándolo. — Sabía que ibas a lograrlo. Aunque…— se separó. — ¿Pateador titular? ¿Reemplazaron a Scott así de fácil?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó, tildando la cabeza.

— Seh, es uno de los chicos con los que Lee y yo nos juntamos para fumar. — respondió sin darle importancia. — No me sorprende tanto: el tipo es un Imbécil con una «I» mayúscula. Quiere ligarse a cada chica que se le cruza enfrente. — se dirigió a las escaleras, con Edd siguiéndola.

— Huh… ¿Lo intentó contigo?

Marie se giró a verlo, soltando una risa. Se había detenido en un escalón más que él, alcanzando su altura.

— Sí, pero lo rechacé y me burlé en su cara. No tienes que ponerte celoso, muffin. — acercó una mano para acariciar su mejilla. — Sabes que mi corazón es tuyo.

En respuesta, Edd agarró su mano, besando el interior de su muñeca, y en una maniobra rápida, se agachó, colocando una mano bajo sus piernas y la otra en su espalda, levantándola y cargándola como princesa, lo que provocó que Marie soltara un gritillo de sorpresa que pronto se convirtió en risa. La cargó el resto de los escalones hasta su habitación.

Cada vez que ella lo inspiraba, o lo hacia sentir feliz y amado, sentía que podía hacer lo que sea. Lo volvía invencible, superando cada obstáculo que podía detenerlo. Y él la adoraba.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara? — preguntó, dejándola de nuevo en el piso.

— Estaba mirando mis cosas antiguas. Y mira: esto te gustará.

Se sentó en el suelo, junto a la puerta del closet, recostándose por la cama. Agarró una caja mediana metálica, con una cerradura con combinación.

— Este es mi baúl de tesoros. — explicó.

Doble D se sentó a su lado, mirando la caja con curiosidad. Marie colocó los números de la combinación de la cerradura y la abrió. Adentro se encontraban cosas algo inusuales: una hoja de papel enrollado, una tuerca, una faja de dólares atados con una liga elástica, y lo que más le sorprendió, un muñeco de trapo de sí mismo.

— Recuerdo esto. ¿Es…?

— Doble D Junior. — terminó ella asintiendo.

Él soltó una risa entrecortada, agarrando el muñeco y observándolo de cerca. Cada detalle lo representaba a él en su infancia: la camiseta naranja, los shorts azules, zapatos azules y su infaltable gorra negra. Notó que los ojos estaban hechos de botones blancos y la boca cosida.

— Ustedes nos habían asustado con esto el día que nos conocimos. — comentó, recalcando el incidente.

— Sí. Luego de que nos hicieran llorar. — replicó con algo de sequedad.

Doble D levantó la mirada hacia ella, parecía estar enojada pero su sonrisa la delataba.

— Sabes que tratamos de disculparnos antes de que May nos dijera que nos largáramos, ¿verdad? — tomó su mano, besando el dorso de esta. — Nunca quisimos lastimarlas.

Marie no dijo nada, mas bien frunció los labios en su dirección. Entendiendo lo que deseaba acercó su rostro y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Sonrió al instante luego de separarse.

— Está bien, fuimos algo duras al obligarlos a hacer las tareas del hogar en ese entonces.

— Me parece muy ingeniosa la forma en la que confeccionaron estos muñecos. — comentó.

— Pues, las ventajas de tener muchas baratijas tiradas por ahí. — rió un poco, agarrando la tuerca de la caja.

— Si me permites preguntar, ¿Por qué tienes una tuerca guardada?

Marie arqueó una ceja.

— ¿No recuerdas tu anillo de bodas, bombón? — replicó con ironía.

Al comprender de qué se trataba, Doble D abrió los ojos como platos. La tuerca era lo que ella le había puesto como anillo de bodas, aquel día en esa misteriosa casa abandonada. Había costado un montón de lubricación para quitárselo, pues era tan pequeña que fue forzada en su dedo anular, cortando la circulación de su sangre.

— ¿Conservaste eso todo este tiempo? — dijo impresionado.

— Conservo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. — replicó, encogiéndose de hombros, sacando el papel enrollado de la caja.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Marie desenrolló el papel, revelando un dibujo de los dos, abrazados y tomados de la mano. La inscripción decía «Edd & Yo»

— Lo hice el día que te vi por primera vez. — explicó. — Recuerdo que Eddy estaba gritando a todo volumen sobre algún ladrón que había tocado sus cosas. Te veías tan lindo en ese entonces.

Doble D se había quedado sin palabras. No sabía que el interés de Marie iba empezado hace tanto.

— Marie… ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de mi?

La peliazul se mordió el labio, luciendo pensativa.

— Eras bueno, inteligente, amable y tenías un lindo trasero. — habló. — Eso fue al menos lo primero que pensé sobre ti. — se arrimó a besar su mejilla. — Eras el primer y único hombre así que había conocido. Por lo tanto… debías ser mío.

Conmovido por sus palabras, el chico le devolvió el beso en la mejilla.

— Lo soy, ahora.

Marie, con velocidad, devolvió todos los objetos a la caja, para luego volverse hacía él, sentándose a horcajadas en su regazo. Se inclinó a besar lentamente sus labios, asegurándose de saborear el momento antes de acercarse a su oído.

— Te amo, Eddward. — susurró.

**Continuará…**

**N.A: **_Siguiente capítulo se viene lo chido 🌚 _

_Exxen: me alegra de que te esté gustando la historia :)_

_Algo que quería recalcar en cuanto a la fuerza física de Doble D. Por más de que lo redacten como un debilucho, no creo que eso sea el caso. Mas bien es como el alivio cómico, pues hay ocasiones en donde demuestra fuerza y resistencia física. _

_Por ejemplo, un episodio donde debía lanzar un balón, no puede hacerlo bien, ni supera un metro de distancia. Pero en otro episodio, se lo ve lanzando globos de agua a una altura prometedora. No serán la de la misma masa, pero puede ser que el peso sí. O cuando debe correr en educación física y es el más agotado, pero en un episodio donde van corriendo a la tienda de dulces (que es a una distancia más larga) se lo ve bien, es el más lento de los Eds pero no se lo veía cansado. Además, en un episodio golpeó a Johnny lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo volar hacia un costado. _  
_CONCLUSIÓN: Doble D solo es un debilucho cuando es conveniente para la trama. _

_Lo de que puede dar impresionantes patadas lo saqué del episodio donde todos creen que es un bully, y por accidente le da dos patadas mortales a Rolf que le fracturaron la cabeza. Y también de una escena de la película, cuando se peleó con Eddy, Doble D usó sus piernas para quitárselo de encima, y cuando Eddy aterrizó en el suelo, creó unas grietas en el asfalto, algo que claramente demuestra que la fuerza con la cual fue impulsado era fuerte. _

_En fin, eso era todo lo que quería aclarar :) no se olviden dejar su estrellita y comentarios._

_Nos leemos! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia: **contenido lemon ;)

_«Te amo, Eddward.»_

Esas eran las palabras que lo hacían perder toda caballerosidad y timidez que había en él, siendo reemplazada por un instinto animal que deseaba recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Normalmente, era capaz de abstenerse de esos pensamientos. Pero cuando se volvió novio de la peliazul, noto que él era demasiado complaciente, jamás negándole ni un capricho, siempre y cuando sea ella quien inicie con la acción.

Marie era consciente de eso, encargándose de encender el fuego y mantenerlo ardiente. Estaba besando su cuello, sus manos desabotonando su camisa para iniciar leves caricias por debajo de la ropa.

— Ha pasado tiempo, muffin. Te necesito. — murmuró.

Una de las manos del chico estaba rasguñando las tablas del piso con fuerza, tratando de contenerse, mientras que la otra se mantenía en su cintura.

— ¿Que hay de tus hermanas?

— No regresarán hasta más tarde, tenemos tiempo. — llegó hasta un punto sensible para él, succionando en el lugar donde se encontraba su pulso y dejando un chupón.

Doble D soltó un gruñido, subiendo las manos por su torso, debajo de su blusa. Marie al percatarse de esto, se deshizo de su chaqueta, lanzándola por ahí en la habitación, permitiéndole quitarle la blusa con más facilidad. Quedó expuesta de la cintura para arriba.

En un instante ya no se encontraban sentados en el piso, ahora la peliazul se encontraba suspendida en la cama, con Doble D parado frente a ella, aflojando el nudo de su corbata antes que quitarse la camisa ya desprendida, gracias a la chica, y doblarla para dejarla a un costado en la cama. Su mirada estaba clavada en ella, algo que la hizo retorcerse en un lugar, optando por querer quitarse sus pantalones ella misma, pero fue detenida.

— ¿Impaciente? — dijo con ironía, sujetando sus manos que se hallaban sobre su cinturón rosa.

— Vamos... — habló, muy inquieta, retorciendo sus caderas hacia arriba.

Doble D entendió el acto, continuando con lo que ella pensaba hacer, desprendiendo la hebilla de su cinturón, y procediendo a deslizarlos por sus piernas junto a sus bragas.

Nunca podría cansarse de esa vista. Sus ojos se deleitaban con el cuerpo desnudo de su novia: la suave piel nívea, las delineadas curvas de sus caderas, la delgada cintura, el piercing en el ombligo que la complementaba, y sobre todo el pequeño tatuaje, las siglas «DD» talladas en las terminaciones de sus costillas izquierdas.

— Te ves tan exquisita, _mon amour. _

Se agachó hacia ella, colocando una rodilla sobre la cama, utilizándola para separar sus piernas y sus manos apoyadas a sus costados. Besó con pasión sus labios, introduciendo su lengua, provocando un gemido ahogado por parte de Marie. Una de sus manos viajó por su torso, descansando sobre uno de sus pechos, amasándolo. El gemido emitido esta vez no fue callado por sus labios, siendo que comenzó a un recorrido de besos por su cuello, rodeando su clavícula y terminando en el centro de su pecho, esto a la par que su otra mano estaba realizando el mismo trabajo en el otro seno. Se llevó un pezón a la boca, reemplazando una mano, lamiendo y succionando, mientras que la otra se encargaba de jugar con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Intercambió de lugares, deleitándose con sus gemidos, hasta que sintió las manos de Marie, una tratando de desprender su cinturón, mientras que la otra lo estaba frotando por encima de la tela de sus pantalones.

— Deshazte de esto. — suspiró.

Edd la ignoró, optando por bajar su recorrido de besos por su abdomen y estómago, llegando hasta sus caderas.

— Eddward... — volvió a insistir, jalando de su gorra y dejando su cabello a la vista.

— Aún no. — murmuró, levantando una pierna por debajo de la rodilla. — Déjame disfrutar de tu cuerpo un poco más; dijiste que teníamos tiempo.

Comenzó a besar desde la rodilla hasta el interior de su muslo, donde dejó una mordida a la que volvió roja con succionar la piel.

— ¡Ah! — jadeó. — ¿Tanto me extrañaste? — preguntó burlona, poniéndose su gorra en la cabeza.

— Siempre dejas marcas en mí. — se explicó, admirando el chupón que había dejado. — Quería devolver el favor. Es un buen lugar para ocultarlo, ¿No lo crees?

— Doble D...

— Ya estás bien lubricada... Ni siquiera te toqué. — admiró, y en un instante su boca estaba llena de ella.

Cuando su relación con Marie comenzó, había estado investigando más sobre el asunto, buscando maneras para complacerla y convertirse en un mejor amante para ella. Sentía que debía serlo, después de todo lo que pasaron. Y en sus tiempos de intimidad, había aprendido todos sus puntos sensibles, sabiendo como ejecutarla como un instrumento hasta que emita los más dulces sonidos.

Marie nunca se había sentido tan sumisa en su vida. Las únicas veces que se permitía serlo. Las maravillas que hacía con su boca la dejaban sin aliento. Y cuando todo el placer acumulado estaba a punto de explotar en el punto de clímax, él se detuvo.

— ¿Q-qué? — susurró, abriendo los ojos, su agarre en las sábanas aflojándose.

Lo encontró limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano, sacando su billetera del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

— Venganza por esta mañana. — respondió sin mirarla, quitando un preservativo.

Sonrió al verla tartamudear una respuesta, por fin dignándose a deshacerse de sus pantalones, y de paso sus boxers, dejando su erección al aire libre.

— Eso es diferente, ¡Yo no te dejé al borde de un orgasmo! — protestó.

Se colocó el preservativo y se acercó a su rostro. Le sonrió, mostrando el hueco en medio de sus dientes delanteros, Marie estaba haciendo una mueca.

— No lo es... — replicó.

Cualquier respuesta que tenía la peliazul fue callada cuando se deslizó dentro de ella.

— ¿Vas a seguir quejándote?

— Ohhh no pares... — maulló, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Edd comenzó a dar embestidas.

— Tus deseos son órdenes...

.

.

Mientras tanto, May y Lee estaban regresando de la escuela. La práctica había terminado antes, pero aún así, la rubia se había demorado un poco en cambiarse su uniforme de porrista, no quería caminar por la calle y darle ideas con esa falda tan corta a algún pervertido que deambule por ahí.

La mayor tenía su vista pegada en su celular, repasando los videos que había grabado durante las prácticas por si ocurra algún accidente y pueda volverlo a ver para reírse un poco. Pero hoy había ocurrido algo que la dejó con la boca abierta en las pruebas del equipo de fútbol americano, en particular uno concerniendo a cierto Ed con gorra.

— Todavía no puedo creer que Doble D haya hecho un tiro desde esa distancia. — dijo Lee, observando el video.

— Sí. Quién diría que el hombre de Marie tuviera esa capacidad: Se ve tan flacucho. No como mi Gran Ed. — respondió May, juntando ambas manos en su pecho con esa última oración.

— Y pensar que Marie se lo perdió. Bueno, tenemos evidencia. — sacudió el teléfono en el aire.

— Se pondrá tan celosa. — rió la menor.

La pelirroja rio con ella, como si estuvieran realizando una travesura, mientras ingresaban al parque de remolques.

.

.

Edd y Marie habían cambiado de posición, con la peliazul boca abajo y la cabeza pegada sobre la cama, y el chico detrás de ella, sujetando sus caderas su lugar, embistiéndola profundamente. Sus brazos se habían cansado, por lo que sus piernas eran lo único que mantenían su posterior arriba, moviendo su cuerpo con cada embestida.

Los gemidos de Marie inundaban la habitación y Doble D por un momento se preguntó si llamaría la atención de los vecinos.

.

.

Las hermanas entraron al remolque, soltando sus mochilas en el piso frente a la puerta, después de todo las recogerían luego. Lee fue directo al baño, dejando sus celular en el sofá, por lo que May aprovechó para tomarlo y se dirigió a las escaleras, queriendo echarle en cara a su hermana los acontecimientos que se perdió. Pero la voz de su hermana la confundió. Comenzó a subir lentamente, descubriendo sonidos que provenían del dormitorio que compartían las tres.

Al acercarse a la puerta los sonidos se aclararon, reconociendo que se trataba del rechinido de la cama desgastada y aplausos con manos mojadas. No sabía a qué venía todo eso, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar la perilla de la puerta, escuchó la voz de Marie.

— _Doble D~ justo ahiiii... _— seguido por sonidos masculinos.

May abrió los ojos como platos, su cara ardiendo en un color rojo, retrocediendo y sorprendentemente bajando las escaleras con precisión. Lee salió del baño y de inmediato notó el comportamiento extraño de su hermana menor

— ¿Qué ocurre? — cuestionó.

La rubia levantó una temblante mano, apuntando hacia la puerta del dormitorio. La pelirroja arqueó una ceja debajo de su cabello y fue a revisar, pero a mitad de camino, los sonidos se fueron familiares, al instante reconociendo de qué se trataban. Se giró hacia May, y al ver que abría la boca, la interceptó rápidamente, arrastrándola fuera del remolque hacia el bosque, cubriendo su boca todo el tiempo mientras que esta emitía gritos incoherentes. Una vez que llegaron a una distancia segura, la soltó.

— Marie y Doble D... ¡MARIE Y DOBLE D! — gritó, siguiendo apuntando hacia el remolque.

— Lo sé, lo sé... — Lee trataba de calmarla.

— Estaban... estaban... ¡OH NO, IMAGEN MENTAL! — llevó ambas manos a su cabeza.

— May, May... ¡CALMATE! — le proporcionó una bofetada.

La menor se quedó quieta en su lugar, respirando hondo, hasta que se recompuso.

— Gracias, lo necesitaba. — comentó, sobándose la mejilla. — Pero Lee, ellos estaban...

— Lo sé. Siempre lo supe.

— ¿Como que siempre lo supiste? — preguntó con confusión.

— Oh por favor, May. — lanzó las manos al aire. — Las veces que Marie salía y volvía o muy temprano o muy tarde, ¿No se te hacia sospechoso?

— Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón pero... ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Lee se encogió de hombros.

— Desde el día que lo trajo a arreglar la tubería. Los encontré muy cariñosos un segundo antes de entrar. Aunque trataron de disimularlo.

May no dijo nada, volteándose a ver el remolque con preocupación.

— Pero quién diría que se atrevería a traerlo aquí. Marie tiene agallas, la muy zorrita. — continuó su hermana. — Estaba gimiendo como una estrella porno, ¿Crees que Doble D sea bueno?

— ¡LEE!

— ¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad. — se encogió de hombros.

May miró al suelo con algo de pena.

— ¿Qué haremos? — preguntó en voz baja.

— Bueno, tengo unas tremendas ganas de ir a interrumpirlos en el acto solo para ver sus caras. — se cruzó de brazos. — Aunque creo que me arrepentiré después. Pero, puede que tenga una mejor idea… — le susurró en el oído.

May levantó una ceja ante la idea propuesta de su hermana.

.

.

Doble D se dejó caer en la cama, cansado, respirando profundamente. Marie se hallaba de la misma manera, extendiendo una mano para quitarse el gorro de la cabeza, pues sentía calor. Perlas de sudor bañaban ambos cuerpos luego del esfuerzo físico que realizaron.

— Eso estuvo… jodidamente bien. — suspiró la chica.

Edd soltó una risa entrecortada, tirando de su brazo para atraerla a él. La peliazul recostó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, y trazando círculos con su dedo. Una sonrisa contenta se hizo presente en su rostro cuando él besó su frente.

— Te extrañé, Marie. — admitió.

— Lo sé. Si no me hubieras dejado hacer más cosas contigo. — sintió las vibraciones de la risa del chico. — Oye… — levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos. — Te amo.

Edd sonrió, llevando una mano para arreglar un mechón de cabello azul detrás de su oreja antes de besar sus labios con ternura.

— Y yo a ti. — susurró luego de separarse.

Ese era el lugar feliz de Marie. Acostada en una cama, abrazando al hombre que amaba. Solos ellos dos, en un ambiente tranquilo, luego de una sesión de intimidad. Si fuera por ella, se quedaría así por siempre. Pero tristemente, las cosas buenas debían terminar.

Con un suspiro, Doble D se deslió de su agarre, levantándose de la cama. Se despojó del preservativo y se propuso a vestirse, todo bajo la mirada fija de Marie.

— ¿Debes irte? — preguntó, haciendo un puchero.

— Tus hermanas llegarán pronto. — explicó, colocándose su gorra.

Marie se levantó, caminando hacia él para rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Se paró de puntitas, con un beso en mente, pero el ruido de la puerta principal los interrumpió. Una expresión de alarma se hizo presente en ambos rostros.

— ¡Rápido: la ventana!

Asintiendo, Edd se dirigió a la ventana, dispuesto a salir antes de que sus hermanas los encuentren _in_ _fraganti. _Antes de tirarse, se volteó hacia la peliazul, quien le lanzó un beso de despedida. El chico de gorra sonrió y saltó por la ventana.

Marie rápidamente recogió su ropa y tomó una toalla, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, justo a tiempo para que Lee y May ingresen a la habitación.

— ¿Qué hay? — saludó, predisponiéndose a salir por la puerta pero ambas no se movieron de su lugar. — Muévanse, taradas, ¿O no dejaran que me bañe?

Lee sonrió.

— Sí, será mejor que lo hagas: apestas a zorra barata. — comentó, haciéndose a un lado.

May soltó una risa imitando a su hermana mayor. Marie solo se dedicó a enseñarles el dedo del medio mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección al baño, aunque por dentro ese comentario la hizo sentir alarmada.

Lee le dio una mirada a la habitación: nada parecía estar fuera de lugar. Pero bueno, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

— ¡Oye, Marie!

La mencionada se volteó justo a tiempo para ser golpeada en la cara por unas sábanas dobladas.

— Lava esto de paso.

Marie dio una mirada a las sábanas en sus manos y luego a su hermana.

— ¿Por qué?

— Solo hazlo.

— Pero…

— ¡QUE LAS LAVES!

— ¡Ay, está bien! — replicó fastidiada, para luego encerrarse en el baño de un portazo.

"_Algunos no respetan las zonas de sueño de otros" _pensó, mirando la cama tamaño matrimonial que compartían las tres desde hace años.

Vio que May estaba sacando libros de su mochila y aprovechó para darle una mirada a su celular. Sorprendiéndose de ver un que tenía un mensaje.

«Ontas?»

Lee se quedó viendo la pantalla de su celular por un minuto, hasta que reaccionó, cambiándose de ropa y agarrando su bolso.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó May, quien se encontraban leyendo una tira cómica en la cama.

— Voy a salir. No me esperen. — contestó, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

May se quedó viendo confundida la reacción de su hermana, pero lo dejó pasar encogiéndose de hombros. Todos tienen sus asuntos, es mejor no entrometerse.

**Continuará…**

**BlossomKookie: **Descuida, planeo seguir con la historia XD

**N.A: **a que no se esperaban eso último xD 3/4 personas ya saben el secreto, ¿Qué creen que pasará?

Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente, Doble D completó su rutina diaria de las mañanas y se dirigió a su auto, listo para otro día de educación. Se sentía excepcionalmente bien ya que pudo ver a Marie el día anterior, y la sesión que tuvieron valió la pena el mini infarto que le dio cuando llegaron sus hermanas. Oh la sensación eufórica de tener a su cálido y femenino cuerpo cerca, apretándolo, era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría. Trató de calmarse un poco cuando sintió revoloteos en su estómago de solo recordarla.

"Creo que me he vuelto adicto a ti, Marie"

Enfocó su mente en otra cosa, como en el grandísimo detalle de que ella conservó todo lo referente a él, y los momentos que pasaron en sus infancias. Era prueba de que su devoción hacia él era genuina. Después de todos estos años evitándola, ella no se dio por vencida, y eso traía calidez al corazón de Doble D, sintiéndose feliz de enamorarse de alguien así de testaruda.

Abrió la puerta del garaje y allí estaban Ed y Eddy, esperándolo. No se dio cuenta que había estado tarareando alegremente sino hasta cuando Eddy lo miró raro cuando éste se subió al asiento de copiloto.

— ¿Qué mosco te picó?

— ¡Buenos días, mis amigos de toda la vida! — saludó. — ¿Cómo se encuentran en este maravilloso día? Espero que estén tan ansiosos por otro día educativo tanto como yo. La educación es la clave del éxito, es lo que mi padre siempre decía...

Durante todo su sermón diario, había encendido el motor y se puso en marcha hacia la escuela, Eddy habiendo colocado un auricular en una oreja desde que oyó "día educativo" en un intento de ahogar las palabras del chico de gorra. Ed quitó la cabeza por la ventana, con la lengua afuera como un perro, dejando que la brisa mañanera del temprano otorro choque por su cara. Doble D, sorprendentemente, no le había prestado atención, ahorrándose sus reproches sobre el peligro que quitar alguna parte del cuerpo en un vehículo en movimiento, optando por seguir hablando alegremente sobre lo que los esperaba en el futuro.

Llegaron a la institución y estacionó el auto en su lugar designado. Al entrar y caminar por el pasillo los de primer año se hacían a un lado, Eddy sacando el pecho en orgullo debido a su nueva reputación.

— Les dije que seríamos reyes de la escuela si nos unimos al equipo. — habló una vez llegaron a sus casilleros.

— Veo que las mismas reglas de la Cadena Alimenticia se aplica en este sentido. — murmuró Doble D, sacando sus libros para su primera clase.

— Es como un Pokemon evolucionado. — rió Ed. — Pero no hacían eso por mi antes.

— Eso es porque salimos con Doble D, y a él nadie lo respeta. — rió Eddy siendo acompañado por Ed.

A el chico de gorra no le hizo gracia el comentario, mirándolos con desprecio. El más bajo se acercó a él riendo, rodeando su hombro con un brazo, a lo que él respondió quitándoselo de encima.

— Aw, vamos Doble D, no te enojes.

— Soy muy respetado, gracias. — replicó, cerrando su casillero. — No sabes la cantidad de dinero que me gano siendo tutor.

Pudo ver como básicamente a los ojos de Eddy se transformaron en símbolos de dolar y rápidamente se giró para irse. Lastimosamente, el chico lo atrapó.

— ¿A dónde vas, conejo Blas? — preguntó, sujetándolo de la camiseta.

— Ni creas que te daré mis ganancias.

— Oh vamos, yo-

— Emm, disculpa, ¿Ed? —una voz femenina los interrumpió.

Los tres se giraron para encontrarse a una inquieta May Kanker. Estaba tambaleandose sobre sus talones y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? — preguntó, haciendo ojos de perrito.

Ed miró a sus amigos, que se encogieron de hombros y luego volvió su mirada a ella.

— Seguro. — contestó.

May no tardó en tomar su mano y jalarlo hacia otra dirección, volviéndose hacia los otros Eds con una mirada excusante. — Es en privado, chicos.

Doble D y Eddy se quedaron observando como se marchaban hasta perderlos de vista entre la multitud de estudiantes.

— Bien, eso fue raro. — comentó Eddy.

— No lo veo así, recuerda que las Kankers últimamente se han olvidado de nosotros. — replicó automáticamente Edd.

— Sí, pero aun así...

— Oye Eddy, ¿Cómo te fue ayer con tus padres? Ya sabes, cuando les diste la noticia de que entraste al equipo. — cambió de tema mientras volvía a caminar hacia su salón.

— Oh. No lo hice, no estaban en casa.

— Tuviste la casa para ti, ¿Y no nos llamaste ni a Ed ni a mí? — cuestionó el de gorra, arqueando una ceja.

— Lo hubiera hecho pero... me distraje. — comentó con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Con qué? No me digas que con las revistas porno de nuevo. — rodó los ojos.

Eddy rápidamente siseó que para que se callara mientras observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa a los estudiantes que pasaron y giraron sus cabezas a verlos. Doble D pudo jurar que hasta escuchó un "Estúpido pajero" entre el barullo del pasillo.

— No fue con eso, idiota. — siseó. — Algo mejor.

— ¿Oh? ¿Con qué?

Eddy simplemente sonrió y dobló un pasillo. — Nos vemos, Doble D. — se despidió con la mano, sin volterse a verlo.

Doble D se quedó viendo en su dirección con incredulidad, hasta que negó la cabeza y siguió su camino. Lo que Eddy haga en su tiempo no es asunto suyo, y viceversa. No tenía por qué entrometerse, ni tampoco dar explicaciones. Aunque en su caso, sí tenía o no dejarían de molestarlo, por lo que leves indirectas y cambios de tema debían ser aplicados.

Llegó al laboratorio de ciencias, sentándose retirando un taburete de la mesa izquierda en la segunda fila y sentándose. Últimamente no le gustaba sentarse tan al frente de las clases, era como si fuera la mascota de los profesores. Y aunque le guste ayudar y responder preguntas le garantizaba puntos extras y reconocimiento, no quería ser visto como un chupa-medias. Además, como le había dicho a Marie, ya no quería seguir con sus costumbres de chico bueno y cambiar su rutina no estaría mal.

Otros estudiantes también fueron entrando, la clase llenándose cada vez más. Sintió un toque en su hombro y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con May, sonriéndole de la misma manera que lo haría con Ed, algo que lo puso un poco inseguro.

— Hola Doble D. — saludó, su rostro radiante y soltando una risita para darle un toque de inocencia.

Conocía esa jugada, Nazz solía hacerlo todo el tiempo; balancearse entre la línea de ser amigable y flirtear. Era algo que garantizaba que la chica que lo hiciera obtuviera lo que quisiera al ser linda. Y funcionaba en varios chicos, como lo comprobó al escuchar varios suspiros alrededor suyo.

— Hola May. — saludó de vuelta educadamente.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Las demás mesas ya están ocupadas.

Doble D se volteó para comprobar que en verdad se trataba de eso, e ignorando las miradas de envidia y expectación de los otros estudiantes varones, asintió levemente, bajando el taburete de la mesa por ella.

— ¡Gracias!

Tomó asiento a su lado, bajando sus cosas en el suelo y sacando sus libros de su mochila. No tomó mucho para que el maestro llegue e inicie la clase. Realmente no tenía problema con que May se siente con él; ella es uno de los prodigios de la clase. Solo la manera como se lo había pedido, más la sonrisa, era inquietante. Le recordó a esa vez en San Valentín, hace años.

Un escalofrío fue evidente en todo su cuerpo y tuvo que luchar por mantener la compostura cuando la rubia lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó mientras preparaba la mezcla que el maestro les había indicado en el pizarrón.

Negó rápidamente. — Nada. Solo que el olor a acetona es algo fuerte. — se excusó.

May soltó una risita. — Pues te acostumbrarás. Yo lo hice. En casa es raro no olerla.

Doble D asintió levemente, recordando ver los distintos tonos de colores en las uñas de Marie.

La clase continuó normalmente, pues lo único que el maestro les dejó fue un trabajo de maqueta que tenían que terminar en grupos para la siguiente semana. Y como cada mesa estaban dos personas, el "grupo" consistía en realidad en parejas. Doble D quedó con May, de nuevo no le veía lo malo a eso, la Kanker menor era excelente con la química. Estaban recogiendo sus cosas cuando terminó la clase, para ir a sus siguientes. Pronto eran solo ellos en la clase.

— ¿Te veré esta tarde luego de la práctica? — preguntó May, pasando una tira de su mochila sobre su hombro.

— De hecho, hoy no puedo, tengo un compromiso pendiente. — replicó Edd, haciendo lo mismo con su mochila de mensajero.

No era mentira, tenía una cita con Marie después de su práctica.

— ¿Qué te parece mañana? — preguntó de vuelta.

— Mañana está bien. — sonrió May. — ¿Tu casa verdad?

Doble D asintió.

— Muy bien, entonces nos vemos…

Lo siguiente que pasó dejó al chico helado, pues la chica se había puesto de puntitas e inclinado hacia él, depositando un suave beso en el borde de sus labios. Quedó ahí por unos segundos para luego acercarse a su oído.

— …Amorcito.

Se separó rápido y prácticamente corrió fuera del salón. Doble D quedó ahí, congelado, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Llevó una mano al área donde lo había besado, y podía jurar que todavía podía sentir sus labios palpitantes ahí.

Abrió por completo su ojos, esto no podía estar pasando. May Kanker definitivamente no había coqueteado con él, no lo había besado, ni lo había llamado por el apodo cariñoso de ese horrible día de San Valentín… ¿Verdad? No ahora, cuando se encontraba saliendo con Marie…

…Pero May no lo sabía, ¿O si?

Apretó sus manos en la tira de su mochila de mensajero y se apuró a salir del salón, su cabeza hecha un lío. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debería hacer ahora?

_**Continuará…**_

**N.A: se prendió esta mierda :v con un super regreso luego de un mes de hiatus. **


	12. Chapter 12

Ciertamente, May ocasionó tal impresión en Doble D, que lo dejó pensativo y nervioso de ver a Marie el resto de día. Es más, durante el almuerzo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitar su mirada.

No se sentaban juntos, era obvio; los Eds compartían mesa con el resto de sus amigos del vecindario al menos dos veces por semana, los otros días cada miembro se iba con su respectivo grupo escolar estereotipado. Las Kanker, por su parte, siempre tenían lugar entre los inadaptados, o más bien "los rebeldes busca pleitos", aunque se ahorraban sus ataques de violencia solo para cuando eran provocadas.

Doble D notó que ambas Kankers estaban intentando captar su mirada, por lo que se encontraba con la vista firme en su almuerzo y levantándola en ocasiones para hacer un comentario a lo que Eddy decía. Al no tener éxito, Marie se giró hacia sus hermanas y notó que ambas la estaban observando fijamente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tratando de llamar la atención de Doble D? — preguntó Lee con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su botella de Coca-Cola.

Marie era famosa por mantener una mirada apática, al igual que Lee, por lo que solo rodó los ojos y le dio una clavada a su tarta con su tenedor.

— Parece nervioso. — fue lo que comentó, habiendo aprendido a leer su expresión corporal como a un libro.

— ¿Te interesa? Creí que ya lo habías superado.

La peliazul solo le dedicó una mirada de molestia y no contestó.

— Sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea, Marie. — dijo May, colocando una mano en su hombro.

Marie frunció el ceño ante el gesto de su hermana; era normal, May era la más afectiva de las tres, más aún con ella, pero había algo que no cuadraba. No se molestó en responderle, solo mirarla por el rabillo del ojo y captar su vista hacia la mesa de los Eds.

Sabía que estaba mirando a Gran Ed, después de todo, él dijo que se veían cada jueves. Pero no iría a burlarse de ello frente a Lee, al menos tenía la suficiente decencia como hermana y no revelar su secreto frente a su hermana mayor. Aunque estaba segura de que a Lee no le importaba un bledo de lo que haga, con tal de que no termine cometiendo alguna estupidez y se aprovechen de su hermanita.

Lo que no sabía era que en verdad su hermanita estaba mirando a Ed Y a Doble D. El beso que le había dado era sólo el comienzo, ahora solo debía agregar un poco más y ver hasta cuánto aguantaba antes de que se quiebre ante ella. Claro que tuvo que consultarlo con Ed antes, ver si estaba de acuerdo con le que haría y tal vez que le diera algunos tips sobre qué hacer. Él había dicho que estaba bien, que no le importaría, pero viéndolo ahora, parecía que se encontraba algo molesto, sin decir nada, lejos de la actitud alegre y conversadora que siempre presentaba. Eso la hacía preguntarse cuánto tiempo en sí duraría todo esto.

Dirigió su mirada a Lee, siendo incapaz de saber a dónde rayos estaba mirando, puesto a sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello, pero de alguna forma podía sentir su mirada en ella.

— _Lo más seguro será entrar allí ahora mismo y asustarlos con algunas insinuaciones. Ya quiero ver la cara de Marie. — rió Lee._

— _O... Podríamos no hacer eso, y tener algo de diversión aparte. — sugirió May. — Ya sabes, jugar con sus mentes. — giró un dedo contra su sien para resaltar su punto. _

_Lee se le quedó viendo para luego simular un pequeño sollozo y llevar una mano bajo su cabello, como si fuera que se estaba limpiando una lágrima._

— _May. Tu Kanker interior está tan notable que hasta me enorgulleces. — le palmeó la cabeza._

_La rubia sonrió hasta que dijo: — Solo que no sé cómo haríamos eso. _

— _Bien, hasta ahí llegó el orgullo. — suspiró su hermana. _

— _Sí... será mejor que tú pienses en eso. — se encogió de hombros. _

_Lee zapateó el suelo, con las manos en las caderas, luciendo la pose pensativa que May reconocía cuando se trataba de cazar a los Eds._

— _¿Recuerdas ESE día de San Valentín? — empezó._

— _¿El de hace unos años? Lo único que recuerdo es que Marie me ignoró por casi una semana luego de que casi beso a Doble D. — replicó May, entrecerrando los ojos. — Ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que sucedió. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con...?_

_Se calló, tratando de analizar mejor lo que su hermana estaba diciendo. No. No se estaba refiriendo a..._

— _¿No lo captas todavía? Necesito que hagas lo que hiciste ese día, lo que realmente no sé lo qué fue pero ya se te ocurrirá algo. _

— _¿Para qué? — dijo frunciendo el ceño._

— _Si es el buen chico que demuestra ser, tratará de rechazarte, se pondrá nervioso, o bien las dos cosas. Solo necesitamos sacarle el por qué habría de hacer eso._

— _¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? — se quejó. — Tú eres la del plan, hazlo tú misma. Tienes más experiencia que yo._

— _Sí, pero entre ustedes pasó algo una vez, y él lo sabe. Si él no quiebra, Marie de seguro lo hará, ya sabes lo territorial que es. Y ya que ella aseguró haberlo superado... No tendrá que ponerse celosa, a menos de que sí fueran algo, y eso quebraría su mentira. — se giró en dirección hacia su remolque. — ¿Entiendes lo que digo?— se movió en posición exacta para revelar sus ojos hacia May, demostrando que la estaba mirando._

Debía admitir que Lee tenía razón. Era una buena forma de hacer que ellos mismos revelen su secreto, solo para decirles al final que ellas ya lo sabían. Era un buen plan. No sospecharán nada. Nada podía salir mal.

...

Al terminar la escuela, los Eds volvieron a casa puesto a que no tenían práctica de fútbol ese día, a excepción de Doble D, quien todavía tenía su club de estudio y tutoría: un lugar donde los más prodigios de todos los años se reunían para debatir clases y, en caso de ser alumnos de años inferiores, ser asesorados por sus mayores en las materias que requerían ayuda, durante 45 minutos después de clases. Normalmente eso incluía materias como matemáticas, ciencias, química y física, las que tenían un mayor peso en la malla curricular. Doble D era el presidente de tal club, puesto a ser el mejor estudiante del año anterior y que ahora se encontraba en su último año. Con eso cargaba una gran responsabilidad y su palabra valía mucho. Lástima que no pudo concentrarse debido a las acciones de May durante el día.

Pese a que solo compartían una clase; Química Avanzada, la chica había estado mandándole miradas coquetas cada vez que se lo cruzaba por los pasillos. Lo que había sacado al chico de gorra de sus casillas y sólo podía pensar en por qué lo estaba haciendo.

Fue por eso, que al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue preparar la bañera para un baño de burbujas. Las mejores ocurrencias vienen cuando te estás bañando, y no quería estar desperdiciando agua de más en una ducha. Mientras veía la bañera llenarse, fue quitándose la ropa poco a poco, dejándola en su respectivo canasto de ropa sucia. Dudó en colocarse su gorra de baño un rato, hasta que optó por no utilizarla y ya.

Cerró la llave del agua cuando ésta llegó al nivel correcto y aplicó el jabón líquido, utilizando su mano para esparcirlo y creando así las burbujas. Entró al agua y suspiró al sentarse, la temperatura era perfecta y relajaba sus músculos. Recostó ambos brazos en los bordes de la bañera y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y dejando que los engranajes en su cabeza circulen, iniciando así su tren de pensamiento.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué __**mierda **__está pasando esto __**ahora? **_

Su tren de pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta. Abrió los ojos y miró en esa dirección, extrañado. Se encontraba solo en casa, su madre le dejó una nota diciendo que no regresaría sino hasta mañana a la tarde. Entonces, nadie debería ser capaz de entrar a la casa, a menos que...

— ¿Sí? — respondió al toquido.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Marie ahí con una mirada algo preocupada. Eso explicaba las cosas, era la única a la que se le ocurría entrar por la ventana sin importar las consecuencias. A Doble D no le tomó ni un segundo darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí porque se suponía que debía haber ido junto a ella, en un lugar específico que habían acordado. Abrió por completo los ojos.

— Marie, yo... cómo lo siento. — la chica entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. — Lo olvidé por completo.

— Ya me lo suponía. — se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Y bien, vas a decirme qué está pasando por tu mente?

Doble D la miró con confusión.

— No tomas un baño de burbujas a menos que quieras pensar en algo. — se explicó. — Está bien si no quieres decirme...

— No, no, no, claro que puedo decirte. Es solo que... — suspiró, sin saber cómo explicarle la situación.

Quedaron en silencio, Marie sabía que era mejor no presionarlo, pero eso no la impedía balancearse sobre sus pies.

— ¿Está buena el agua? — preguntó.

Doble D parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió algo coqueto.

— ¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú misma? — replicó.

Marie dio una sonrisa torcida y llevó una mano al pecho.

— Vaya, Eddward, ¡Qué atrevimiento! Insinuar a una dama como yo a que entre a la bañera contigo. ¿Acaso quieres verme desnuda?

Él rió, ocasionando que ella también lo haga. — Solo métete, sé que quieres hacerlo.

— Muy bien, pero cierra los ojos.

Edd rodó los ojos pero le concedió ese deseo. Podía escuchar el sonido de tela y una cremallera bajándose, antes de escuchar el chapoteo del agua y un peso en su regazo y pectorales. Abrió los ojos para verla recostada contra él, de espaldas pero con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás en su hombro y mirándolo a los ojos. Inclinó la cabeza para depositar un beso en sus labios, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Pudo sentir que ella levantó un brazo y sujetó la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— Esto está bien. — susurró ella una vez separados. — ¿Pero sabes lo que mejoraría esto?

— Hmm.

— Algunas velas y una botella de vino blanco. — volvió a recostar su cabeza en su hombro.

Doble D soltó una risita. — Mon amour, luego dices que no te gusta el romance.

Se encogió de hombros. — Está bien de vez en cuando.

— ¿Oh enserio? Yo creo que lo que no te gusta es que te diga cosas románticas porque no quieres sonrojarte. — su risa hizo vibrar el agua.

— Eso no es verdad. — frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ah, sí? — la tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que lo mire al rostro. — Entonces puedo decir que me encanta estar así porque siento como si solo fuéramos las únicas personas en todo el mundo. Un momento sereno y sublime que aprecio con todo mi ser y que sea contigo lo hace aun mejor.

Lo dijo con tanta confianza y cariño que logró su cometido; hacerla ruborizar. Marie inmediatamente apartó la mirada hacia el frente, dándole la espalda. Doble D sonrió para sí. — Lo digo enserio.

— Lo sé. — replicó ella sin mirarlo, pero volvió a su posición anterior. — También es mi momento favorito.

Quedaron en silencio, pero este silencio no inspiraba incomodidad, más bien inspiraba tranquilidad. Marie se había acomodado un poco más sobre su pecho, casi acostada. Él aprovechó para acariciar su cabello, no importaba que acabe mojándolo, podían secarse más tarde.

Doble D meditó si decirle lo que ocurrió ese día, algo muy grande ya que se trataba de su propia hermana. Decidió que era mejor hacerlo, no quería traer problemas a nadie, y todo podía arreglarse dialogando. Después de todo, la clave para una buena relación es la comunicación y confianza, o eso había leído. No obstante, no se lo diría ahora, no quería arruinar este momento tan perfecto, así que se guardó sus preocupaciones para después, pensando que era mejor disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que le ofrecía el ahora.

El asunto con May podía esperar, y él rezaba porque nada salga mal con Marie.

_**Continuará... **_

**N.A: feliz año atrasado a todos los que siguen la historia, sé que han estado esperando por otro capítulo desde ya mucho tiempo. Pero estuve planeando desmantelando ideas de mi otro proyecto y como que se me mezclaron un poco. **

**Pero igual, con ustedes les presento: En Otra Vida**

**Ya publiqué el prólogo de la historia, por si no lo han leído todavía. Se encuentra en mi perfil. Tengo grandes planes para esta historia, así como una lección de vida y espero que todo salga bien tanto con esta como con Sin Resentimientos. **

**Desde ya, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y cómo va yendo la historia hasta ahora. **

**¡Nos leemos! **


	13. Chapter 13

Luego del relajante baño, a los dos le dio hambre, por lo que ahora se encontraban preparando la cena, cortando vegetales para hacer salsa. Estaban preparando espagueti, ya que a ambos se les antojó algo de pasta. A Doble D se le había pasado por la cabeza decirle en ese momento, pero ella se veía tan feliz con su contagiosa risa cada vez que le ponía comida en la cara y él imitaría su acción. No quería arruinar el momento. Otra vez.

— ¿Sabias que los deportistas normalmente comen espagueti antes de alguna competencia porque contiene las proteínas y carbohidratos que necesitan para alimentar sus reservas de energía? — dijo una vez que terminaron de cocinar y empezaron a comer.

— Huh... Ahora todas esas películas tienen sentido. — replicó la chica con una ceja alzada, mientras envolvía su tenedor con los fideos. — ¿Planeas gastar algo de energía después, por eso escogiste espagueti? — preguntó con una sonrisa seductora, o al menos la más seductora que podía lograr con comida en la boca.

Doble D soltó una risa, tomando un sorbo de su vaso de agua. — No exactamente. Es algo que no comía hace tiempo, es todo. — se inclinó hacia adelante para limpiarle un poco de mancha de salsa que había quedado en el borde de su labio inferior. Pasó su pulgar por su labio, para luego llevárselo a su propia boca y dedicarle una mirada de descaro.

Claro que Marie lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

— ¡Ya deja querer hacerme sonrojar! — el chico rió en respuesta. — ¡No es divertido, maldita sea!

Edd dio una mirada inocente, a lo que la peliazul hizo un mohín, llevando su vaso a la boca para darle un sorbo a su bebida. — Te ves tan tierna cuando haces eso. — lo escuchó decir, y escupió un poco de su bebida.

Lo miró con incredulidad mientras que Edd se carcajeaba cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

— ¡Basta! — reclamó, lanzándole un pedazo de pan a la cara, logrando callarlo.

No hizo falta decir que ese acto casi hizo escalón a una pelea de comida. Casi. Doble D al querer responder se dio cuenta de que ya no había nada que lanzar, a lo que negó la cabeza, recogiendo sus platos para llevarlos al fregadero.

— Déjame lavar esto. — dijo colocándose unos guantes de goma amarillos.

Empezó con la tarea de lavar los trastes. O eso era lo que planeaba, hasta que sintió unas manos frías adentrarse por debajo de su camisa, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

— ¡¿Por qué tus manos están frías?! — exclamó.

— Las dejé un momento en el vaso. — escuchó la réplica en su oído, seguido por suaves besos en su nuca, haciendo que se estremeciera. — Déjame a mí. — lo tomó de uno de los brazos.

— No, querida, es mi casa, debo...

— Marie Kanker se está ofreciendo a lavar los platos por ti, ¿Y te estás negando? — arqueó una ceja.

El chico no respondió, por lo que Marie lo apartó, arrebatándole los guantes. — A un lado. Haré esto y tú puedes esperarme un rato; tengo ánimos para postre.

Él simplemente tildó la cabeza. — Pero si no tenemos- — se calló cuando ella soltó una risita, lamiéndose los labios. — Oh...

Ok, ahora era él quien se estaba sonrojando.

Caminó hacia la mesa y se apoyó contra ésta, observándola en silencio. La chica estaba fregando un plato con una esponja, tarareando una melodía sin sentido. La vista parecía algo tan normal pero tan raro al mismo tiempo: nunca había pensado ver o imaginar a Marie actuar como una ama de casa. Una rápida imagen de ella vestida solamente con un delantal de cocina, como a veces aparecían en los dibujos de Ed, pasó por su mente. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza; tendría que dejar de ver esas cosas con él.

Sin embargo, otro pensamiento se hizo paso. Y era lo que había estado evitando decirle todo el momento que ella ha estado ahí.

_Vamos Eddward, decídete. Es ahora o nunca. _

— Marie...

— ¿Hmm? — la chica no volteó a verlo.

— Esta mañana... ocurrió algo extraño. — prosiguió.

— ¿Enserio?

— Fue algo... verdaderamente extraño. Ocurrió de la nada y... — empezó a jugar con el cuello de su camisa.

— Dime. — la oyó decir. De verdad el que no lo esté mirando lo incomodaba. No sabía cómo era su expresión facial.

—... May me besó.

Su cuerpo se puso totalmente rígido cuando vio que ella cesó sus movimientos con los trastes, colocando el último plato para dejarlo secar. De pronto comenzó a sacarse lentamente los guantes y él por instinto cerró los ojos.

— No sé por qué, fue tan repentino, ni siquiera le di señas. Ay Marie, te juro que no sé qué pudo provocar eso pero- — abrió los ojos cuando sintió su tacto en su mejilla.

La chica lo miraba con ojos intensos, como si estuviera buscando algo.

— ¿Me amas? — preguntó.

— Con todo mi ser. — replicó sin dudarlo.

Marie acercó su rostro y plantó sus labios en los de él. Edd jadeó con alivio, correspondiendo al beso en un santiamén. Atrajo su cuerpo al suyo, apretándola contra él.

— Entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme. — dijo ella una vez que rompió el beso.

— ¿No estás enojada?

Ella lo abrazó en respuesta, recostando su cabeza contra su pecho. — Sé que jamás harías algo así… voluntariamente. May por otra parte… tuvo que tener una razón para hacerlo, y el que lo hiciera por gusto no cuadra.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Me llamó amorcito y todo!

— Heh, eso te espantó, ¿No es así? — rió por lo bajo. — Me refiero a que no lo hizo porque le gustes ni nada de eso. Después de todo, Ed dijo que se juntaban cada semana. Si se molestó en mantener eso en secreto, quiere decir que hay algo entre ellos.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Solo digo que hubo una rata por aquí. — retrajo su cabeza para mirarlo.

Edd lentamente abrió por completo los ojos. — ¡Lo sabe! ¡Sabe lo de lo nuestro! — exclamó, sujetándola de los hombros. — Aunque ahora tiene sentido el que haya querido hablar con Ed esta mañana.

Marie apretó los labios. — May no pudo actuar por sí sola, sabe que la aplastaría; y lo haré cuando se entere, pero alguien tuvo que orillarla a hacerlo.

— Y creo que vas con que ese alguien es Lee, ¿O me equivoco? — completó él. Ella asintió lentamente. — No entiendo por qué haría esto.

— Si fuera una Kanker; y lo soy. — sonrió con orgullo. — Querría jugarle alguna broma a mis hermanas si me enterara de algún secreto sucio que tengan, hasta que me lo confiesen.

— ¿Entonces fue solo una jugarreta para alterarme? — ella asintió. — Pues lo lograron. — pasó una mano por su rostro.

Marie agarró esa mano, y la presionó contra sus labios, dándole un beso en el dorso para luego apegarla a su mejilla.

— Ya veremos que haremos con ellas. Y no te alteres, ya te dije que no estoy enojada. No contigo al menos. — su sonrisa sincera cambió a una pícara en cuestión de segundos. — Y para demostrarlo… — volvió a llevar su mano a su boca, pero esta vez se aseguró de adentrar el dedo índice, succionándolo mientras lo miraba con seducción. El rostro del chico se tiñó de rojo, claramente apenado ante el gesto. — … todavía tengo ganas de ese postre.

Edd abrió grande los ojos cuando sintió su mano presionándose contra su entrepierna a través de la ropa. La miró con incredulidad a lo que ella respondió con un guiño y un corto beso en los labios. En un rápido movimiento se puso de rodillas, aunque él la detuvo antes de que pudiera desprender la hebilla de su cinturón.

— Por favor, Marie, aquí n- — un movimiento en su visión periférica llamó su atención, dirigiendo la mirada hacia un rincón de la cocina.

Marie lo miró con fastidio hasta que notó su mirada distante. — ¿Qué? — observó el punto hacia donde estaba mirando y vio que allí se encontraba una araña de un tamaño enorme. Se puso de pie rápidamente quitándose un calzado y fue hacia ella con intenciones de eliminarla.

— ¡Espera! — Doble D la jaló del brazo.

— ¡Es una araña! — chilló en protesta.

— Exacto.

La peliazul lo miró incrédula pero se transformó en sorpresa cuando lo vio acercarse y tomar a la araña en manos.

— Mildred, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? — se dijo a sí mismo.

— ¿Mildred? — preguntó, colocándose el calzado de vuelta.

— Es el nombre que le puse cuando la adopté como mascota; se supone que debe estar en el sótano.

— ¿Adoptaste a una araña? — caminó hacia él observando al arácnido por detrás de su hombro. De hecho que dio un paso hacia atrás cuando él volteó todo su cuerpo hacia ella.

— ¿Te gustaría sostenerla? — preguntó sonriente.

Marie se preparó para rechazar la oferta pero él tomó una de sus manos antes de que pudiera hacerlo, logrando que ella deje salir un chillido.

— No tengas miedo; las arañas son seres peculiares, solo atacan cuando se sienten amenazadas. Y claro, cuando tienen hambre; pero esta no te va a comer. — rió.

Observó con asombro como la araña caminó desde la mano de Edd hasta la suya y se quedó ahí, como si la estuviera analizando, con esos múltiples ojos. Marie solo la miraba de vuelta con ojos bien abiertos, sus hombros bien tensos y listos para soltar a la araña y golpear a Edd en caso de que la pique. Sin embargo esto no sucedió por unos buenos diez segundos.

— Creo que le agradas. — dijo el chico a su lado, y ella sintió la necesidad de sonreír. — Ven; llevémosla al sótano.

Abrió la puerta que iba a dicho lugar y bajaron las escaleras. Ahí se encontraban los electrodomésticos de lavandería y un estante lleno de artefactos extraños que debían ser los antiguos inventos de Edd. Marie se agachó y dejó a la araña en el suelo. Una vez que lo hizo, está caminó rápidamente hacia una dirección oscura, donde Marie creyó que se encontraba su nido.

— ¿Ves que no había nada que temer? — escuchó al chico hablar.

Marie bufó. — Solo tú dejarías de lado una mamada por atender a una araña. — se giró hacia él con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Por qué la llamaste Mildred? — volvió a enderezarse.

Doble D se encogió de hombros. — Supongo que me gustaba, lo vi en un libro y se me quedó, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Ella copió su gesto. — Es bonito; suena a que tiene clase. Me gusta.

El chico sonrió, un comentario haciéndose presente en su mente pero no se atrevió a decirlo. En su lugar la tomó de la mano. — Ya que nos atendimos de este asunto, podemos volver a lo nuestro.

Marie le sonrió seductora, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. — Me parece bien, Eddward. Puedes cargarme hasta tu habitación. — dio un brinco, enredando sus piernas por su torso.

Él se padeció. — Pero cuentan como dos pisos, Marie. — protestó.

— Y será mejor que no me dejes caer. — replicó, dejando besos por su cuello.

Edd suspiró haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por cargarla por dos rondas de escaleras hasta su cuarto.

_**Continuará… **_

**N.A: Holis :D pasó tiempo verdad? Casi no me venía inspiración para seguir con algo nuevo, por eso iba más con las traducciones. **

**Mildred es en realidad el nombre de la araña de Edd en la serie, y también el nombre de su hija no-canónica con Marie :v pero no llegaré hasta ese punto en esta historia. **

**Marie una vez más demostrando que es la Kanker más astuta e inteligente.**


End file.
